The Black Heiress
by athena1000
Summary: Alex Russo or Black? Alex's world turns upside down when an old man visits her on her birthday revealing her true identity and changing Alex's life from boring and unadventurous to dangerous and loaded with fun filled adventures at Hogwarts. Disclaimer: I don't own HP or WOWP or the characters in my story except OCs..
1. Happy Birthday Honey!

**AN:-** **So this is my second fanfic. I've changed lots of stuff in the story like Theresa and Jerry are muggles and also Narcissa is not Sirius's cousin sister and hence Sirius and Draco are NOT related... a reader pinpointed this so I decided to post it here itself: I know that every pureblood is related to one another in the wizard world but since this is my fanfic so let's just pretend that it's not so and hence I repeat Draco and Sirius are not related. Anyways I hope you like the story and pls review.. constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome...**

'Hi mom,' said 10-year-old Alex while swinging the subway's door open as she walked in. 'Hey Alex,' said her mom Theresa.

'How sad it is that school's starting one month from now. I wish holidays were a bit longer,' she said sighing.

'Seriously Alex dear? One month isn't enough for you?' Alex grinned, 'Course it isn't.'

Alex had an elder brother Justin who was 24 years old and stayed in London. He occasionally (really often actually) came to visit his family here in New York. Alex's younger brother Max was 9 years old and went to school along with her. Max and Alex had to help their parents in the subway sandwich shop, though sometimes (most of the time for Alex in this case) not wishfully.

'Where's dad?' asked Alex as she climbed upon the counter to sit.

Theresa smiled mysteriously before saying, 'Preparing a little surprise for your birthday honey.' Tomorrow was Alex's birthday and everyone but she was making a big fuss about it. She didn't understand why birthdays were such a big deal. Birthdays were just like any other normal day for her.

'Hallo Alex!' Justin boomed from behind making Alex jump up. As soon as she spotted him she squealed happily and hugged him as a smile crept up his face. 'Justin! When did you come?' Max said coming from behind joining in the hug. 'Okay that's it I'm not hugging the guy who was making out with a goldfish a while ago,' Alex said pulling away as Justin smiled, he'd missed Alex's sassiness answered Max's question, 'Well, I got a little holiday from my job and then I remembered today was Alex's birthday and then I packed my bags and here I am now!'

'Justin my son!' Jerry, Alex's dad's voice came as he entered carrying a sort of package or something. 'What's that?' asked Alex immediately. 'I bet a fortune, it's a humongous statue of the great Maximan!' Max said while Alex rolled her eyes.

'I bet two fortunes that it isn't a statue of you, Maximilian,' Alex said Max's real name with a smirk. 'You dare dishonor the great Maximan?' Max said enraged. 'It's a gift you two,' their dad announced before ushering them upstairs. Alex dumped her bag on the sofa and ran to her room.

Once in her room, Alex bolted the door and slowly rolled up the sleeve of her left arm revealing a black tattoo made on the inner side of her arm. It had been there since Alex was a small child. She didn't know what it symbolized and why it was there but she had figured out it was some kind of dark evil sign judging from the figures drawn in the tattoo which depicted a skull with a snake around it. This tattoo normally didn't hurt and wasn't painful but since last year the tattoo had been hurting like anything and causing hot searing sensations in her body and mind.

At first, the pain was rare and occurred once or twice in a month or so but soon the pain became really often and now daily. Apparently, it was hurting now too as Alex rubbed it feverishly, trying to calm her nerves.

This tattoo was one of the weird things about Alex. Another of these peculiarities was that Alex could fly. She had discovered it when she was about three. She had been trying to reach the top of her tall wardrobe when all of a sudden she'd risen in the air. At first, she had thought it was normal but when she asked mom whether humans could fly the answer had been no, which had made her panic to such an extent that she had started beginning to believe that she wasn't human! But as she grew, Alex learned to use her flying skills as her strength, like in basketball, since her height was a bit short, she sometimes flew while playing basketball to score points.

And she was also sure no normal people dreamt of eccentric snake like faces. Almost every night she dreamt of this ghastly white face that had odd slits for nostrils and glaring red eyes, laughing a cold, high laugh that freaked her out. The strange thing about this face was that it appeared as if someone's face was behind his face. She liked to call this face the weirdo face.

Then there were some rare better nights when she'd dream of two other people. She didn't know why but she felt that they had a connection with her. One of these people, a woman had a beautiful face that resembled hers a lot. The same brown eyes, same sleek black hair with the exact same mischievous yet cute smile on her face. She would wave and smile at her. The other face was of a tall well built and darkly handsome man with fair skin, medium and lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes and an air of casual elegance that Alex also shared. Both these people seemed vaguely familiar to her but however hard Alex tried she just couldn't remember who they were.

. . . .

'Alex! Open the door!' squealed the gleeful voice of Harper as she knocked on the door. Alex hastily rolled down her sleeve and opened the door. 'Alex! Look what I got for your birthday,'

Alex inwardly groaned at the thought of her birthday and said, 'telling me already are you, huh?

'Well I know its tomorrow but I was so excited. I can't wait for you to see it. You're gonna love it!' Harper cried.

'Man, why does everyone have to make a big deal outta nothing! It's just one birthday!' Alex said. 'C' mon it's your birthday. Not just any other ordinary day,' Harper said.

'Anyway, where's my gift?' Alex asked not wanting to argue with Harper.

'Ta-da!' Harper said as she took out two twin locket necklaces. Both lockets had a photo of Alex and Harper riding a roller coaster in which Harper was screaming while Alex was enjoying the ride and laughing, embedded in them and the word BFF strung through them. 'Here, this is yours,' Harper said handing her one of the locket necklaces.

'Aww, thank you so much. This gift is awesome! I was thinking you were gonna give me one of your homemade jewelry,' Alex said hugging her friend. 'I wanted to give you that only, it was a pair of earrings with a chunk of watermelon attached, just imagine how lovely, but mom said this locket would do much better.' Harper confessed as Alex muttered under her breath, 'Good choice,'

Alex spent the day talking and playing with Harper while pranking her brothers. Finally, at evening Harper went away still chuckling about some prank they'd pulled on Max.

That night Alex was visited by the two friendly people again in her sleep. They smiled serenely and waved at her whispering, 'Happy birthday honey.' Alex murmured something in her sleep as they waved before disappearing. This dream made Alex feel really happy though she didn't know why. But Alex's pleasure didn't last for long as only seconds later another face; the weirdo face appeared. He let out an evil cackle and said,' Well, well Alex. Long time no see dear. But don't you worry, we'll be meeting very soon.

She woke up in the morning sweating haunted by the dream. His voice still echoed inside her head. What did he mean by _we'll be meeting soon_? Alex did not want to know, it dawned upon her he might come and visit her on her birthday. Alex hastily waved the idea away thinking it was impossible but she couldn't help thinking what if he did turn up today as she got dressed wearing a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans and put on the locket that Harper had given her fondly.

As soon as Alex came downstairs she heard Max and Harper singing or rather shouting in unpleasantly loud yet shrilly tones, 'Happy birthday to you, may god bless you …'

'Alright guys, you can stop for I see no need to blast off my ears please,' Alex yelled above all the noise trying to silence Max. 'Happy birthday sweetie,' Theresa kissing her forehead and handing Alex a dress wrapped in a parcel. 'Mom, you know I hate dresses,' Alex grumbled as she kissed her mother back.

'Here you go Alex dear. Many happy returns of the day,' Jerry said pulling Alex into a bear hug before he presented her with a coffee mug that said- YOU'RE SO LUCKY TO HAVE THE WORLD'S BEST FATHER! 'Thanks, dad!' Alex said. Then Justin came forward and hugged Alex who hugged him back. 'Happy birthday sis,' Justin said as he gave her some packaged sweets and candies. At first, she was dismayed but she discovered that these were no normal sweets. 'This can fill a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refuse to pop for days!' he said pointing to a pack of gum which said - Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Another package was labeled Every Flavor Beans. 'Believe me when I say all flavors. Not only chocolate or vanilla they have earwax and vomit flavored too.' Justin warned Alex who nodded gleefully. This certainly was her favorite gift.

'From where did you get this?' asked Max as his mouth hung open in surprise.

'Oh, London's specialties you see. There are lots of things there that you won't get here in New York,' he said grinning.

Next, Max handed Alex a pillow in the form of a half eaten sandwich while saying, 'That's the best in my pillow collection use it carefully, plus don't eat it it's not real. I tried once which resulted in this shape' he said. 'Thanks for the info,' Alex said rolling her eyes sarcastically while taking mental notes about not to sleep with her head on it.

'Is this the Russo's sandwich place?' asked a tall, slender and very old man. Alex eyed his silver hair and beard which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing strange long robes, a purple cloak which swept the floor and high heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind his half moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked as though it had been broken at least twice.

'Sorry, but we're closed today,' said Theresa. 'Professor Dumbledore!' gushed Justin shaking hands with him. 'Ah, Justin Russo, one of the best students of Hogwarts. You made me proud by becoming the head of the Auror office, ' Dumbledore said smiling.

'You two know each other?' asked Jerry.

'Yeah about that dad, I've got some explaining to do,' Justin said and started narrating the whole story. 'Dad, you remember when I was eleven, some lady McGonagall had come and claimed me to be a wizard and capable of doing magic, she told you to send me to Hogwarts. But- but you had refused thinking that it was some joke,' Justin paused and gulped.

'That happened the day before you disappeared,' Jerry said slowly as if putting together pieces of a puzzle.

The truth was that Justin had been so intent upon going to Hogwarts that despite the fact that Jerry had refused he had gone along with McGonagall to Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Jerry and Theresa had been dead worried, they'd searched all the U.S but hadn't found him all those 7-8 years.

Suddenly when Alex had been about 4- 5 years old, he had reappeared immediately after he'd graduated from Hogwarts and announced that all this time he'd been in London and now he had a job there. When he was asked why he'd been missing he had made up some excuse which Jerry and Theresa had bought easily.

'I lied to you..' confessed Justin at last as he finished narrating the true story.

'Justin Russo..you... you...' Jerry said, his voice telling him that he was really angry. 'Jerry, I believe you can have your family time later, no offense but right now I need to talk to Alex,' said Dumbledore.

'You don't mean to say that Alex is also a..' guessed Justin. 'Yes she is a witch also,' Dumbledore nodded. 'Good lord! Two wizards in a muggle family!' said Jerry quite happy forgetting his anger.

'Wait you know what a muggle is?' asked Justin in disbelief.

'Uh..well..um our friends, they are... I mean they were wizards,' Theresa stammered.

'I think it's time to tell Alex the truth Theresa, don't you think so?' Dumbledore said quietly.

'Whatever do you mean?' asked Alex bewildered.

'Ah, Alex Riddle Black, charming like your mother aren't you?' Dumbledore sighed.


	2. Black? Riddle? I'm Russo, Sir

_**PREVIOUSLY..**_

 _'Wait you know what a muggle is?' asked Justin in disbelief._

 _'Uh..well..um our friends, they are.. I mean they were wizards,' Theresa stammered._

 _'I think it's time to tell Alex the truth Theresa, don't you think so?' Dumbledore said quietly._

 _'Whatever do you mean?' asked Alex bewildered._

 _'Ah, Alex Riddle Black, charming like your mother aren't you?' Dumbledore sighed._

 **NOW..**

'Riddle? Black? I'm Russo, sir,' Alex corrected Dumbledore but he shook his head as Theresa sighed,' Alex..I-I don't know how to tell you this but-but we're not your real parents. Your mother Sophia Riddle Black was her name she and your dad Sirius Black had shifted from England to U.S four years before you were born. They revealed to us that they were wizards and told us the real reason why they'd shifted. Because of safety reasons, they said that some wizards were after them. For five years they were well hidden here but the day you turned one your mother, she-she was killed. Your father, he went back to England to get revenge and left you with us telling us to take good care of you. We-we decided to adopt you. We thought it was best not to tell you the truth, we didn't know how you'd take it.'

Alex wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She wanted to cry because finding out that your real mother is dead on your birthday doesn't feel good, does it? And laugh because she thought it was silly of her parents to hide the truth, so what if they weren't her real parents, they'd cared for her probably even more than her real parents would've. Of course she wasn't gonna get all angry and pissed at them for not telling the truth. It was absurd of them to think so, although it occurred to her she could probably bribe them to buy her something because of this. Trust Alex to think like this at such a time.

Finally she found her voice as she spoke up squeezing Theresa's shoulders lovingly, Mom..don't you cry. It's ok trust me, you're still my mom. True, you didn't give birth to me, but hey you raised me and to me you'll always be mom ok? You took care of me, you loved me like my real parents would've.'

'Oh Alex..' Theresa said hugging her tightly as Alex wiped Theresa's tears and muttered, 'No wonder I thought why I was the only clever one in this family,' as Theresa smiled weakly at her.

'Well if you all don't mind I need to discuss something serious with Alex,' Dumbledore said gently, 'in private,' he added. 'Alright,' Jerry said as they lead him upstairs.

Once in a closed, quiet room Dumbledore smiled at Alex and then said, 'I'm sure you must be having about a bazillion questions about your parents,' Alex nodded, there were hundreds of questions swarming inside her head.

'Now before you start asking questions, give me the chance to narrate the whole story as I know it and afterwards we can have a little question -answer session, ok?' Dumbledore said as Alex nodded.

'Now Alex I don't know the whole real story but I'll tell you what I know and you should know,'

Huh. Alex was confused by the last part and wondered whether Dumbledore was lying about not knowing the whole story as Dumbledore continued, 'Your mother, she was a charming, fearless witch like you with lot of nerve. Her dad was the most villainous and worst wizard of all time, though his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, he changed it to Voldemort. People were so dead scared that they refused to even call him by name. they called him You-Know-Who,' said Dumbledore.

'You-Know-Who? That's so dumb and absurd. He should've known as U-No-Poo..' Alex snickered at her own joke. Even the corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

'Anyways as I was saying, Voldemort and his daughter were practically opposites but still Voldemort loved his daughter dearly and Sophia too deep down did. But, Voldemort was against people like Justin who had muggles for parents. He wanted to destroy them and their muggle world. Now, Sophia fell in love with Sirius Black who though a pureblood was an extreme non supporter of Voldemort. Imagine Voldemort's anger when he found out that his daughter had married one of his biggest enemies! He was after their lives. So you parents fled to U.S and the rest Theresa told you about Voldemort finding and killing your mother and your dad going back for revenge.' Dumbledore said.

'So this means my dad's alive?' Alex asked hopefully to which Dumbledore sighed before saying, 'Yes, yes he is but he-he's in prison due to being convicted of the murder of 13 people.'

Alex gasped loudly at this. 13 people. Whoa, that was a lot.

'Professor- professor Dumbledore,' she asked sheepishly in a tiny voice, 'Do you think he actually committed these murders?'

'Hard to say, there's some solid evidence but all the same I knew Sirius in his youth I don't think he'd do a thing like this,' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as he popped a sherbet lemon in his mouth while Alex stifled a snort. 'May I know what's so funny?' asked Dumbledore. Alex replied,' it's just that its funny that a wizard like you likes "muggle" toffees,'

'Ah, well I do think they're good,' Dumbledore said to which Alex dug her hand into the pocket of her jeans and took out a few milky way marshmallows and offered them to him saying,' in that case you might like em.'

'They do taste fantastic,' Dumbledore said eating one.

A few seconds later, his face turned serious as he said in a stern tone,' Now I'm gonna repeat the same thing I told your sister, you are NOT going off telling people you're Voldemort's granddaughter all right?' Dumbledore said.

'Wait I have a sister?' asked Alex. 'Oh yes. This reminds me your sister Madison Riddle Black is currently staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow and will be starting her third year if I'm not wrong.' Dumbledore said.

Alex felt happy about this for she'd always wanted a sister and now she had one!

'Can I have a photo of my family?' Alex asked. 'Oh yes, I thought you'd ask so I collected a few photos of them and I believe I have them here. He took out a few photos and handed them to Alex who stared at them in awe. The pictures were moving! 'In the wizard world you have photos like these only that move,' Dumbledore said noticing Alex's expression. 'Oh,' she said.

Her mom was actually the face that she would see in her dream waving and smiling at her. In one photograph, her dad stood with one arm around her mom while in the other arm he held Alex. All three of them waved towards Alex.

Alex's dad was also the same man that was in her dreams Alex realized quickly as she recognized his face.

Alex sighed ,'Professor Dumbledore, I wanted to ask you one last question, actually two. One that can wizards fly? And second, why do I have this?' Alex said as she rolled up her sleeve showing Dumbledore the tattoo she'd had since forever.

'Ah, that Alex is the Dark Mark, Voldemort gave to all his followers. I suppose you being his granddaughter would have it too. Your mother had it and so does your sister..' Alex thought about mentioning the pain in her arm due to this Dark Mark but passed thinking it would look childish. 'And as for flying we wizards can fly but using a broomstick or carpet only.' Dumbledore continued.

'But then how can I..' Alex wondered aloud. 'Yes?' Dumbledore said. Alex concentrated and suddenly she was up in the air. Dumbledore almost gasped then said,' You got that from Voldemort himself. Even your sister doesn't have that power to fly.'

'Oh,' she said coolly. 'No more questions?' Dumbledore asked. 'No,' she said.

'Right then, so I'll just hand you this letter. It contains the names of all the books you need to buy, Justin can take you there or if you want you could just take his or your sister's old books.' 'But from where will I get money?' Alex asked.

'Your parents left their money for you in Gringotts and you can also use Voldemort's vault there as he's your grandfather. Just tell Justin your parents vault number is 605 and Voldemort's vault if you wanna use it is vault no. 714, give these keys to Justin and tell him the vault numbers, he'll know what to do. And I'll be awaiting your owl.' Dumbledore said after popping one last sherbet lemon in his mouth and handed Alex two small golden keys and a yellowish envelope which's emerald green font addressed to _Ms. A. Parker, second bedroom on the right on the first floor, Sandwich Subway Shop, Waverly place, New York_ , just before he disappeared.

'Can we come in?' came Justin's voice as he knocked.

'Yep, you can,' said Alex as mom, dad, Max and Justin entered the room. 'What did he say?' asked Justin.

'About how you failed to live up to his expectations,' joked Alex as Justin frowned for a moment before discovering it was a joke. 'C'mon,' he said.

Alex repeated the conversation leaving out the Dark Mark and flying part. Every time she said _Voldemort_ Justin flinched. In the end Alex showed everyone the pictures Dumbledore had given her.

'Wow, your sister resembles Sirius as much as you resemble Sophia. No one can say by looking that you both are sisters,' Jerry commented looking at a photo of Madison standing between Alex's parents.

'But I'm sure enough you both are quite the same,' Theresa said as she held up a photo of Madison grinning wickedly beside two other identical boys.

'Wow, you're rich,' Justin exclaimed as Alex gave Justin the keys.

'Alex read out the letter will you?' urged Max. 'Obviously not, I'm not in mood of reading,'

'Fine, I'll read,' Justin said as he opened and read the letter out loud while the others listened carefully.

'Wow, you're gonna get to use a wand, how cool,' gaped Max once Justin had stopped reading, wishing he himself was going to Hogwarts too.

'Don't worry Max, you're next if you have magic in your blood that is,' Justin reassured him. 'But where will we get this stuff?' asked Alex inquiringly.

'In London, that's where Gringotts is too. Since my holiday is only a week long we'll go next week, this week I'll enjoy and brief you about Hogwarts.' Justin said.

'Oh no, we're going tomorrow. I'm so not gonna wait for a whole week,' Alex moaned showing Justin her puppy eyes knowing he couldn't resist them.

'All right, all right. You can stop making those puppy eyes Alex,' sighed Justin finally after a long argument between the two.

'Thanks,' Alex grinned slyly as she went to her room and started sticking all the photos in a album.

Later, that evening she bombarded Justin with questions about Hogwarts as Justin answered all her questions.

By the end of the day Alex knew quite a lot about Hogwarts due to Justin and she was even more keen to go to Hogwarts and this Diagon alley from where she was to be going to buy her books and stuff. This was the first time Alex was excited to do something school-related.

That night Alex's dreams were much brighter than before but eventually all her dreams came to one point where she'd meet that weirdo face which she now strongly suspected was Voldemort.

First Alex dreamt of her parents and even her sister, but as always that weirdo came at last but this time he seemed somewhat less intimidating and haunting as he laughed mockingly, 'Dear Alex is going to Hogwarts is she?' Alex murmured in her sleep, 'Shut up freak!'

'Ooh, little Alex isn't frightened by Voldemort anymore?' he said.

'No I'm not, you'll have to be more scary crackpot,' Alex spoke boldly, insulting her grandfather who roared angrily. 'Now let's see if you're terrified by this huh,' Voldemort said in barely a whisper as the scene dissolved.

Suddenly Alex's head felt like it could explode with pain and her whole body felt like lead. Alex opened her eyes hoping for the pain to go away but the pain only increased, Alex realized that the pain was real as her left arm swelled horribly and little blood droplets squeezed from where the Dark Mark was.

Alex squealed with pain as her heart felt like someone was trying to squeeze it. At the sight of her swelled up arm and her blood Alex blacked out.

'Alex! Hurry! We're gonna be late,' said Justin as Alex got out of bed hurriedly but the sight of her poor arm made her stop dead. Although it was not swelled up as last night, her Dark Mark had been outlined with dried blood and her face was still stained with tears.

 **AN :- Hoping you like this chapter and please review..**


	3. Pretty Please With a Cherry on the Top?

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

 _Suddenly Alex's head felt like it could explode with pain and her whole body felt like lead. Alex opened her eyes hoping for the pain to go away but the pain only increased, Alex realized that the pain was real as her left arm swelled horribly and little blood droplets squeezed from where the Dark Mark was._

 _Alex squealed with pain as her heart felt like someone was trying to squeeze it. At the sight of her swelled up arm and her blood Alex blacked out._

 _'Alex! Hurry! We're gonna be late,' said Justin as Alex got out of bed hurriedly but the sight of her poor arm made her stop dead. Although it was not swelled up as last night, her Dark Mark had been outlined with blood and her face was still stained with tears._

Alex quickly got dressed as she shuddered remembering last night's nightmare. She wore an olive green cardigan over a t shirt and shorts.

'How will we go? By flight?' she asked once outside as she still rubbed her arm.

Justin chuckled, 'We'll go by apparition,'

'What's that?' Alex asked bemused. 'I'll tell you,' Justin said and held out his hand for Alex to hold. Alex held his hand and waited for him to say something.

Justin muttered something and Alex felt as if her body was being turned inside out, she felt like she had just done a somersault and was about to puke. Then she suddenly found herself on some street facing a tiny, grubby looking pub. 'That,' Justin said, 'is the Leaky Cauldron.'

No other people seemed to be noticing it, their eyes wandered from the big book shop on its one side to the record shop on the other side but never lingered over the Leaky Cauldron.

A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. Most of the people there seemed to know Justin they waved and called out to him.

Suddenly the low buzz of chatter stopped and everyone looked at the visitors who had just entered. Justin turned behind and so did Alex seeing a giant of a man standing there along with another boy of Alex's age.

This man's was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard but Alex could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. The boy next to him was rather skinny and small and wore round spectacles which were held together with a lot of Sellotape. He had bright green eyes while his messy black hair lay on his forehead hiding what looked like a thin scar which was shaped like a bolt of lightning to Alex.

'Hello Hagrid,' Justin greeted him. Hagrid grunted and smiled at him.

'So what brings you here?' asked Justin.

I'm on Hogwarts business,' Hagrid said clapping his great hand on the boy's shoulder making his knees buckle. Suddenly everyone's attention turned to the boy.

'Good lord,' said the barman, peering at the boy, 'is this-can this be-?' even Justin's eyes were wide open in amazement. The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone very still and silent.

'Bless my soul,' whispered the old barman. 'Harry Potter…what an honor.' He hurried from behind the bar, rushed towards the boy called Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. 'Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back.'

'Who's Harry Potter?' I asked Justin who whispered back in my ear so no one would hear, 'The one who killed your grandpa, you-know-who. He was a baby then, that scar on his forehead was all he got while you-know-who disappeared.' Justin explained as he himself stood forward to shake hands. 'Pleasure meeting you Mr Potter.'

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and, next moment everyone was shaking hands with him, but one pale young man caught Alex's eye or rather nose as he made his way forward, very nervously. There was a stinky and foul odor surrounding him, precisely his head which was covered by an absurd turban worn by the man. One of his eyes twitched. Alex's Dark Mark chose this very moment to cause extreme pain as Alex almost flinched. The man looked at her for a second with interest and recognition clear in his eyes and then turned to Hagrid and Harry. Hagrid introduced him, 'Professor Quirrell! Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.'

'P-P-Potter,' stammered Professor Quirrell grasping Harry's hand, 'c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.'

'What sort of magic do you teach Professor Quirrell?' Harry asked him.

'D-Defence Against the D-Dark Arts,' muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. 'N-not that y-you need it, eh, P-P-Potter?' he laughed nervously. 'You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself.' He looked terrified at the very thought. Soon Justin led Alex through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

'Where are we gonna go?' Alex asked frowning, meanwhile Justin was counting bricks in the wall above the dustbin. 'Three up…two across…' he muttered as he took out his wand. 'Right, stand back Alex.' Then he tapped the wall three times with his wand. The brick Justin had touched quivered and wriggled and in the middle, a small hole appeared, it grew wider and wider and a second later they were facing an archway on to a cobbled passage which twisted and turned out of sight.

'Welcome to Diagon Alley,' Justin said beaming at Alex's amazement. They stepped through the archway, Alex quickly looked over the shoulder and saw Harry and Hagrid emerge from the archway just before the archway shrunk back into a solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. 'Cauldrons - all sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver- Collapsible' said a sign hanging over them.

'I'll need one of those won't I?' Harry asked Hagrid from behind causing Alex and Justin to turn around. 'Yeah, you'll be needin' one but we gotta get yer money first.' He answered. 'Who's this along with you Justin?' he asked smiling at Alex who smiled back innocently.

'This is my foster sister Alex Black,' said Justin as Alex shook hands with Hagrid and Harry both. 'Aha, so yer the sister of Madison. She's very naughty, prancing around with those Weasley twins.

As they walked together Harry asked Alex, 'You're a first year too then?'

'Yeah I am. I didn't even know about Hogwarts until my birthday which tomorrow. Justin who's my brother is a wizard though mom and dad didn't even know about him being a wizard.' She said. She could almost hear Harry sigh, she wondered why.

'Do you live amongst Muggles too?' she asked him. He nodded, 'Yes, I live with my aunt and uncle and their son Dudley,' he answered while staring at a window with broomsticks in it.

Several other kids too had their noses pressed against the glass as they murmured, 'Look that's the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever,' she wondered if she'd be allowed to fly without a broomstick. She looked around. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments, windows were stacked with barrels of bat spleen and eel's eye, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon and whatnot.

'Here we are,' said Hagrid. They had reached a snowy white building which towered over the other little shops. 'Gringotts,' Justin announced as Alex stared at the goblin standing at the entrance. 'Yeah that's a goblin and don't stare,' Justin whispered to Alex.

Hagrid and Harry went over to a free goblin while Justin dragged Alex who was too busy staring at everything to another goblin.

'Now, whose vault are you gonna use?' Justin asked.

'What would you do?' Alex asked lazily.

'If I were you, I would definitely take money from my parents not from..the man who murdered my mother,' Justin said.

'I'm gonna take Voldemort's money. What? Hey, that bloody man killed my parents I've every right to kill his money!' Alex said while Justin sighed and nodded and gave the goblin the key for vault number 714.

For a moment the goblin looked at them suspiciously and then nodded and said, 'Very well, Pilort will take you down to your vault. Pilort!'

The goblin Pilort appeared in a few seconds, he gestured Alex and Justin to follow him into one of the doors leading off the hall, soon they were facing a narrow stone passageway lit with torches. It sloped steeply downwards along with little railway tracks along the floor.

Pilort whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks, he summoned them to climb in. as the cart took off at top speed Alex grinned it felt like riding an underground roller coaster, she was having the time of her life while Justin wasn't as the cold air stung his eyes making it hard for him to see.

Soon they had reached her vault, Pilort took the key and unlocked the door as a lot of green smoke came out making Justin cough. As soon as the vault cleared Alex's mouth fell open at the sight of the vault. It was a big one with three compartments literally filled with gold, silver and bronze coins. 'Wow, I'm rich,' Alex exclaimed as she filled the coins in a bag while Justin explained about the gold, silver and bronze coins.

Suddenly they heard Hagrid's muffled voice, 'C'mon back in the infernal cart,' they turned to their right to see Harry with a bag and Hagrid, green in the face.

'Ah here we meet again,' Justin said as Hagrid nodded looking as if he could vomit. One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the broad sunlight outside Gringotts.

'Justin would yeh take Harry along, I wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron fer a pick-me-up,'

Justin agreed and ushered Harry and Alex into the nearest shop 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'. As they entered a shop they were welcomed by Madam Malkin a squat smiling witch, 'Hogwarts I s'pose?' she spoke as Justin nodded. 'Got the lot here, another young man being fitted up,' she said turning Alex and Harry's gaze towards the back of the shop where a boy with a pale pointed face and platinum blond hair was being fitted.

Alex stood next to the pale boy and Harry next to her. 'Hullo Hogwarts too?' the boy asked. 'Yeah,' Alex said.

'My parents are down the street buying books and stuff and as soon as they finish I'm going to drag them off to buy me a racing broom, I don't see why 1st years can't have their own,' he said in a cold drawling voice.

'Have any of you got your own brooms?' he asked further to which Harry replied no while Alex said, 'Yeah I've 2-3 back at home, only I don't like to use them.'

Well it was true that Alex had brooms at home but she used them for cleaning not flying. 'Why?' the boy asked sounding impressed. 'Because I don't like brooms,' Alex said saying no more.

'Play Quidditch at all?'

'No,' came Harry and Alex's reply.

'Know what house you'll be in?' he asked again.

'Did you put on the Sorting Hat early?' Alex sneered. The boy merely smiled unamusingly, 'Well obviously no but I know I'll be in Slytherin all our family have been,'

'In that case I know I don't wanna be in Slytherin,' Alex muttered to Harry who nodded.

'I say look at that man!' the boy said suddenly nodding towards the front window where Hagrid stood grinning at Alex and Harry and pointing to 3 large ice creams.

'That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts,' said Harry.

'Oh yeah, I've heard of him, he's sort of a servant isn't he?'

'He's the gamekeeper,' Harry said coldly as Alex spoke up, 'Hey where's Justin?' Harry looked around but Justin was nowhere to be seen.

'You mean Justin Russo?' he asked. 'Yeah he's my brother,' Alex said.

'Oh,' he said looking a lot more interested in Alex now. 'You're done my dears,' Madam Malkin said as Harry and Alex hopped off their stools rushed to Hagrid.

'Hagrid do y'know where's Justin?' asked Alex as soon as they got out. 'Oh bout that, Justin had to go due to a problem in his department and told me to take care of you,' Hagrid told her and added,' I'm sorry for that.' Alex licked her ice cream and said, 'Oh don't be, it's more fun without him,' making them chuckle.

About an hour passed and they'd bought everything from parchment and paper to wands and cauldrons. To be true Alex had been bored out of her mind as Mr Ollivander had droned on about her parents' wands.

'Just Harry's birthday gift left,' Hagrid announced making Harry go red as Alex asked Harry,' when was your birthday?'

'Yesterday,'

'Hey, so was mine!' Alex exclaimed not believing it.

'Oh well, happy birthday to you,' he said. 'Same to you dude,' she said.

'Well that makes it two presents,' Hagrid said, 'I'll buy you a pet,' he continued spotting Eyelops Emporium.

Very soon they came out Harry and Alex came out both carrying large cages. Harry's held a beautiful snowy owl fast asleep while Alex's carried another owl with lovely light golden feathers. It was wide awake and was trying to peck Alex's fingers. She decided to call her owl Owlette.

Harry couldn't stop stammering his thanks while Alex couldn't stop grinning as she played with her new pet.

'Ya alright Harry? Yer very quiet,' Hagrid said. They were now back in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Justin.

'Well it's just that I'm dreading returning back to the Dursleys,' he said gloomily. After a while of silence Alex spoke up, a plan forming in her mind, 'Harry, you don't wanna go back then do you?' He shook his head. 'Well you could stay with me for a week or so probably before going back,' she hinted brightly.

Harry agreed at once happily but Hagrid said, 'Nah, Dumbledore told me to take you straight to the Dursleys,'

'Oh please, I met Dumbledore yesterday, Harry's gonna be fine Hagrid. Please?' Alex said as she nudged Harry who made puppy eyes along with Alex at Hagrid who still shook his head in a no.

'Pretty please with a cherry on the top Hagrid?' Alex said in her infamously cute and naive voice.

'Alright,' he said gruffly , no longer being able to stand their innocent faces begging him.

'Yay!' she said happily. 'Alex,' Alex turned to see Justin walk up to them, he looked tensed and worried but was trying his best not to show. 'Time to go back,' he said.

'Oh and Justin, Harry's coming with us,'

Justin nodded as Hagrid said,' well, I'll be off then, Dumbledore's waiting.' A moment later he vanished.

'Now hold my hand you two, oh and Harry you may feel like vomiting but please don't,' Justin said as both of them gripped his hand.

A moment later they were at the Subway Sandwich shop receiving a lot of stares from the customers sitting there due to their owls.

'Alex!' Theresa hugged her.

'Mom meet Harry, Harry meet Mom,' Alex said as Theresa smiled at Harry. Alex lead him to Max's bedroom. 'You can share the room with my younger brother Max,' she said as they entered his untidy room.

'Oh hey, Alex-wait, who's this? You're not a terrorist are you?' said Max eyeing Harry with suspicion.

'Don't mind him Harry, he's a bit of an idiot really,' Alex said rolling her eyes at Max. 'Um, do I have to share the bed with him too?' asked Harry trying to sound polite but the worry in his tone was more than obvious as he looked at Max's bed which was littered with odd, broken and rotten things.

'Course not,' Alex snorted as she called to Justin who appeared a few seconds after. Justin with the help of magic adjusted another bed in his room for Harry and with one swish of his wand he arranged all of Harry's stuff. Later, Harry ate sandwiches made by Theresa and Jerry and had fun as Alex showed him around a bit.

He went to bed happy but a blood curling night awaited poor Alex. As soon as Alex's eyelids closed her horrible nightmare began…

 **AN** **:- Hope you like this chapter, and please review..**


	4. PS Feed Owlbus

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

 _'Course not,' Alex snorted as she called to Justin who appeared a few seconds after. Justin with the help of magic adjusted another bed in his room for Harry and with one swish of his wand he arranged all of Harry's stuff. Later, Harry ate sandwiches made by Theresa and Jerry and had fun as Alex showed him around a bit._

 _He went to bed happy but a blood curling night awaited poor Alex. As soon as Alex's eyelids closed her horrible nightmare began…_

She saw Voldemort cackle with glee as he witnessed the fear in Alex's eyes. 'So I heard little Alex has invited Harry to spend a week with her?'

'Yeah, so what?' Alex said with newfound boldness. The next second poor Alex whimpered with pain as though her blood had frozen. 'Why are you doing this?' she murmured.

'Let's see..because you're the child of that rogue Sirius and my ruddy daughter!' he said furiously as Alex's pain multiplied every second.

'Please-please stop it,' Alex sobbed.

'Oh no my dear. Not now,' he said enjoying as her brain throbbed with pain.

Next morning, Alex woke up finding fresh blood on her Dark Mark as she bit her lip recalling last night. Masking her pain, Alex put on a cheerful expression as she came out of the room for breakfast.

This week had been one of the best for Harry who'd spent the days flipping through the prank books Alex had bought and had enjoyed every second of his stay.

As for Alex she too had had fun with Harry but she'd started to dread night time because of her it was time for Harry to go, he was feeling down but was looking forward to play the pranks Alex and Harry had learnt on Dudley.

' Bye Harry,' Alex said as Harry vanished along with Justin. 'Harry's a good boy, he'll be a good influence on you at Hogwarts I think,' Theresa said to which Alex replied, 'Or I'll be a bad one on him,'

'Either way,' Theresa shrugged. Later that evening Alex sighed to herself, 'Two _more_ weeks left.' Gone were the days when Alex used to grumble about summer holidays being too short, truth was that she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. Unlike at her school, where there wasn't one subject except art that she found interesting, the books she'd bought from Diagon alley seemed fairly fascinating to Alex.

'Whoa!' Alex yelled taken aback as she saw an owl who'd just entered through her bedroom window.

'Alex what was that ruckus about?' asked Theresa from downstairs. 'Nothing mom,' Alex said as she examined the funny looking white owl with black patches around both his eyes as though he was wearing black glasses.

Theresa knew Alex well enough to know that Alex was lying as she made her way upstairs. Meanwhile Alex found a piece of paper attached to the leg of the owl. She unfolded it, inside something was scribbled in an even more messier handwriting than hers. As much as Alex hated reading, her curiosity got the better of her as she read it:

 _Dear Alex,_

 _I got Dumbledore's letter telling me I've got a sister (you). I was delighted and wanted to meet you as soon as possible. So do you wanna spend the rest of the hols with me at the Burrow?_

 _The answer better be a yes because we're gonna be here tonight._

 _P.S Feed Owlbus, he must be hungry._

 _Your sister Madison_

'Where'd that owl come from?' asked Theresa as she spotted Owlbus as soon as she got there. Alex looked up and saw Theresa trying hard not to freak out so she put Owlbus in her owl's cage whilst Owlette was out hunting.

'What's that you're holding?' Theresa asked pointing to the letter.

'Oh this, letter from my sister Madison,' Alex said as she gave it to Theresa who read it and chuckled, 'Your sister is like you Alex, doesn't want anything but a yes for an answer.'

'So I'm going right?' Alex asked excitedly.

'Course you are, c'mon now start packing they're gonna be here soon,' Theresa said.

'Where's Alex going?' Max said overhearing their conversation. 'The Borrow apparently,' Alex said as she handed the letter to Max who read it.

'I wanna go too,' he moaned.

'But you can't,' Alex teased him.

'They'll be here any minute Alex,' yelled Theresa calling Alex downstairs.

'Coming mom, just doing some um last minute packing,' replied Alex stuffing her funky clothes and band t shirts that Theresa hadn't allowed and took out the dresses she had put _just in case_.

'Finally Alex,' said Theresa as Alex strolled out leisurely while Max carried her bags downstairs.

'Who're you?' came Jerry's panicked voice from the kitchen as all of them hurried to see who he was talking to. In front of Jerry stood a man with flaming red hair, he had put on black robes and wore a long hat. Behind him suddenly a girl popped out of the fake fireplace they had.

'Did you just..' Max's voice trailed off as the girl nodded casually like it was no it deal, 'Yeah I just came out of your fireplace.' Unlike the man she was dressed normally.

'Is that you Alex?' she said peering at Alex who nodded,' Yep that's me, you must be Madison?' Alex asked.

'Pleased to meet you,' Madison said in a british accent. They hugged warmly as Jerry and Theresa talked to an overexcited Mr Weasley.

'Well c'mon then girls, we'll go one by one,' Mr Weasley said after everyone had said their goodbyes.

'How?' Alex asked.

'We're gonna go through floo powder you see,' Madison said pointing to a jar of dusty powder in Mr Weasley's hand.

'And what's that?" Alex asked again but she didn't reply.

Madison stepped into the fireplace and yelled 'The Burrow' before vanishing. Mr Weasley explained floo powder to Alex who nodded after understanding and as she stepped into the fireplace and wondered aloud, "So you just have to say the name of the place and POOF! You're there? How about I say the name of some millionaire's Manor?' asked Alex.

'No just say Burrow-' Mr Weasley began to say but she was gone the instant the word _manor_ escaped her lips. 'And there she goes,' Mr Weasley sighed wishing she went to the Burrow.

Unfortunately, she didn't.

'Where the heck am I?' Alex asked herself as she stepped out of the fireplace of some mansion. There was no one around, the house seemed quite empty and silent except for some hooting and screaming that seemed to be coming from outside.

Alex quickly tip toed outside and spotted the same kid from Madam Malkin's shop up in the air flying on a broom. Clearly he was enjoying himself.

'Hey blondie from Madam Malkin's shop!' she yelled loudly gaining his attention at once. He looked down startled and lost his balance over the broom nearly crashing into a tree.

'Help,' he screamed shrilly as Alex stifled her laughter.

'Help!' he screamed louder, Alex looked around and saw no one and finally after a little argument in her head she flew up using her special flying powers. She effortlessly reached the kid and grabbed his broom trying to calm him but the boy got even more panicky after he saw Alex rising in the air.

'C'mon now don't behave like a coward,' she shouted successfully quietening him. He calmed down and let Alex take control over his broom. After a few mere seconds Alex brought him down to safety. He looked at her in a weird impressed way.

'Alex, Alex Black,' she introduced herself.

'How did you fricken do that? He asked disbelievingly.

'And that's what I get saving you?' she said throwing her hands up exasperatingly. 'Fine, fine thanks but how did you do that?' he repeated still in awe.

'And you are?' Alex asked completely ignoring his questions.

'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,' he said finally giving up on Alex. 'Now Draco do you have flu powder?' she asked.

'You mean floo powder?' he asked confused. 'Yeah that,' she nodded.

'My dad says it's a bit outta fashion since the Weasleys have it but he keeps it just in case.' Draco said as he lead her inside.

'What does the Weasleys using it have to do with it being outta fashion?' Alex asked coldly.

'It's just that we despise the Weasleys, why do you ask?'

'Well it so happens that my sister lives with them,'

'Oh of course you're Madison Black's sister, I was wondering what a girl like you could have to do with the Weasleys, those blood traitors,' he snarled.

'Blood traitors? Did they murder or rob your family or something?' Alex asked.

'No worse. Anyways, when dad gotta know about Madison, he went straight to her and asked if she wanted to live with us so as to save her from those filthy creatures but she refused,'

'Why did he ask even it's not like Madison is his daughter?'

'You both are Blacks who're known to be absolute purebloods with intense hatred for blood traitors and muggles but apparently the current generation isn't holding up their reputation,' he said gesturing towards Alex.

'And may I know why that bothers you?' Alex raised an eyebrow.

'You may not,' he said stiffly ,'Here you go,' he gave Alex a bit of floo powder and Alex stepped into the fireplace and shortly after she yelled 'Burrow!' she vanished and soon found herself in a living room surrounded with redheads.

'Alex! You worried me!' she recognized Mr Weasley amidst the redheads.

'Did I?' Alex made such an innocent face that he laughed.,

'So you're Alex?' asked two identical boys also with flaming red hair.

'Yeah and you are?' she asked.

'Gred and Forge,' they replied grinning.

'You must be Fred and George,' Alex rolled her eyes.

'Blimey we forgot we were called that! Thanks for reminding!' they said loudly.

'I'm trying to study here people!' said yet another redhead who'd just come downstairs. He had a deep frown and wore weird glasses.

'I beg your pardon, Percy the Prefect if we have disturbed you in any possible way,' the boys said solemnly as they bowed to him. Percy scowled deepening his frown before disappearing upstairs again. After she was introduced to all the Weasleys, she had dinner and went to bed exhausted.

Tonight was the first time that Alex slept peacefully without any disturbing dreams and nightmares. Yup, not a single one that night so she woke up feeling refreshed that morning.

'Pass the jam Fred,' Alex was truly enjoying the breakfast made by Mrs Weasley. She spent the day teaching twins and Madison all the muggle tricks she knew (which were a lot) that they actually found interesting.

That night Voldemort appeared again as if to make up for last night. 'Hello Alex!' he said gleefully as at once Alex's body erupted in pain. 'Please p-p-please don't,' she wept. No one had ever seen Alex so weak. 'I-I'll do whatever you want,' she offered.

'Oh really?' he said as the pain worsened. 'I p-promise I-I w-w-will s-seriously,' Alex cried.

'Oh we all know how well Alex keeps her promises,' he said as her arm swelled up again.

Next morning Alex woke up to find both her arms covered with fresh scars and her eyes blood red.

'Morning,' she heard Madison say. She quickly hid her arms but Madison saw her do so,' It's kay, I have it too,' she said softly rolling up her arm revealing her Dark Mark, but unlike Alex's arm, her arm was completely fine with not a hint of scars.

Alex took a deep breath and said, 'But you don't have these do you?' she showed Madison her scars as she gasped.

'How?' she asked.

'I-I don't know,' Alex lied.

'Eat this, I think it'll vanish,' Madison said showing her a candy Alex ate it and to her wonder not only did the scars disappear but her Dark Mark vanished too. 'I use it sometimes to hide my Dark Mark, it doesn't heal but it does conceal,' she said.

A week passed away quickly and Alex felt as if she'd known the Weasleys forever. She liked her sister a lot, behind the mischievous face of Madison was a very caring sister. However, this week Voldemort hadn't stopped troubling her as she pleaded regularly to do anything he wanted.

But one night when Alex was wailing that she would do anything he stopped, he really did. He ceased the pain but it took a few seconds for Alex to realize that the pain was gone.

'So you will really do anything huh?' he snarled.

'Yes I will if you stop hurting me,'

'You'll will help me rise again?' he asked maliciously with a hungry look in his eyes.

'Y-yes,'

'You'll be my servant?'

'Y-yeah,' she said reluctantly.

'Fine I'll stop then,' he said lazily.

'Are you serious?' she asked not believing it.

'Of course I'm,' he said. 'So what do you want me to do?' Alex asked.

'I'll only tell that when you reach Hogwarts,' he whispered before disappearing.

The remaining holidays were real fun for Alex, she had never felt better. True to his words, her nightmares actually vanished. Soon it was the day they were to be leaving for Hogwarts. Alex was doing a last minute checking making sure she had everything.

Soon they were all at the King's Cross station at about quarter to eleven. Mr and Mrs Weasley lead them to the platform where Alex spotted Harry alongside a fat necked man who was probably his uncle.

'Harry!' she waved for him to join them which he did looking grateful.

'Do you know where platform 9 and 3 quarters is?'

'What?' she asked utterly confused.

'That's the platform from where we'll be catching our train. You didn't bother to read your ticket did you?' Ron said appearing beside her and turned to Harry, 'Who're you anyways?'

'I'm Harry Potter,' he said soon shaking hands with all the Weasleys who seemed to be in awe that he was Harry Potter.

They said their goodbyes and after that they got onboard the Hogwarts Express. The three, Harry, Ron and Alex sat together in a compartment.

'Hey listen we're going down the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there,' the twins said appearing in their lobby.

'Ooh a tarantula, I'm coming too,' Alex said excitedly as she got up and joined the twins leaving Harry and Ron alone. She watched as Lee Jordan commanded his giant tarantula to do several things. Finally after a long show he shut his exhausted pet in his cage while Alex set off to find her compartment.

Alex finally found her compartment as she slid the door open to find three boys standing there. Two of them were immensely huge while the third one stood in between the other two acting like his bodyguards.

'Get aside, will you?' she said as she took a seat opposite the two boys. Apparently they had said something really insulting as Ron said angrily, 'Say that again,'

'Oh you're going to fight us are you?' the boy in the middle sneered. Alex suddenly recognized him and couldn't help but grin as she recalled how she'd saved him. Draco too recognized Alex and blushed hard.

'Draco Malfoy, wasn't it?' she asked still grinning.

'You know him?' Harry and Ron both asked.

'Yeah I do, don't I Draco?' she said enjoying Draco's uneasiness.

'I-I think Pansy's calling me, c'mon boys let's go,' he stuttered and exited the compartment quickly without another word.

'What's with the blushing?' Ron asked curiously as Alex giggled and narrated the whole incident to them.

'Zabini Blaise!' McGonagall yelled as Alex grumbled to herself how long it was gonna take for her turn come. Harry and Ron who'd both been sorted into Gryffindor waved to her and so did Madison giving her a thumbs up from the Gryffindor Table. Apparently Madison too was in Gryffindor, Alex had had a surprise when she got to know about this because Madison being Voldemort's daughter, it was unexpected and surprising that she turned out to be in Gryffindor.

'Black Alexandra!' McGonagall called as Alex made her way towards the Sorting Hat.

 **AN :- Sorry for the long wait guys, I tried to upload this chapter earlier but it wouldn't upload due to some technical problem in my computer. Any guesses which house Alex is gonna be in?**


	5. I think You're Taking Too Long!

_PREVIOUSLY_

 _'Zabini Blaise!' McGonagall yelled as Alex grumbled to herself how long it was gonna take for her turn come. Harry and Ron who'd both been sorted into Gryffindor waved to her and so did Madison giving her a thumbs up from the Gryffindor Table. Apparently Madison too was in Gryffindor, Alex had had a surprise when she got to know about this because Madison being Voldemort's daughter, it was unexpected and surprising that she turned out to be in Gryffindor._

 _'Black Alexandra!' McGonagall called as Alex made her way towards the Sorting Hat.._

* * *

A full minute had passed as the Sorting Hat still whispered in Alex's ears, 'Hmm...your bloodline is very special , but you…you don't quite follow your family's principles do you? Your traits are confusing, really confusing.. you're sneaky and sly but all the same you're loyal and courageous with kindness you seldom show and a good brain you usually never use for the right things, what do you think?'

'I think you're taking too long,' Alex grumbled as her stomach growled hungrily.

'Well then you belong in SLYTHERIN!' the Sorting Hat shouted. Alex's heart sank a bit for she had wanted to be with the Weasleys and her sister but never mind she thought, Slytherin isn't that bad she would fit right in due to her sly and manipulative nature as she put on her infamous don't-care attitude. She spotted Harry and Ron's dismayed faces while she joined the Slytherin table while her sister winked at her cheerfully, so did the twins.

She sat between Draco and Blaise. 'Hi Draco,' she said as she piled up food on her plate while he ignored her.

'You seem to know Malfoy,' said a quiet voice next to her belonging to Blaise. 'Yeah, we had an encounter during the holidays,' she grinned, 'but judging from his expression I shouldn't really tell you if I wanna live,' as Draco gave her a look of pure resentment and annoyance; his way of begging Alex to not tell Blaise about it.

By the end of the feast Alex had befriended Blaise. After Dumbledore gave his speech mentioning something about the third floor corridor and they had sung the school song Alex and the other first years were lead toward the dungeons by the Slytherin prefects.

They stopped in front of a bare, damp stone wall. 'Filthy mudblood,' said a prefect and a door concealed in the wall slid open and the first years were ushered inside. The Slytherin common room was a long low underground room with rough stone walls and ceilings from which round green lamps hung on chains. Two prefects directed the boys and girls to their dorms.

'Night Blaise,' said Alex before she entered her dorm. Her dorm was nothing but green and silver. The walls were painted a sparkling shade of silver while the five four poster beds were nicely made with green bed sheets and blankets with silver borders and silver pillows.

Emma Vane, one of Alex's dorm mates, the only muggle born sorted in Slytherin said,' Oh my god this is great,'

'Shut up mudblood!' Parkinson said as Emma shrank into her bed. Apparently mudblood was a very offensive word because Emma seemed close to tears to Alex.

'You're the one who should shut up Parkinson!' Alex scoffed as Emma gave her a weak yet grateful smile. Alex didn't know why she was defending Emma, they'd barely talked to each other let alone being friends but still Alex didn't like it when people like Pansy bullied and insulted people.

'Never seen a Black stand up for a mudblood,' she mused as Alex scowled, 'You haven't seen much then,'

'Careful now,' Parkinson hissed,' you don't want me as your enemy,' Alex was about retort back but Emma stopped her, 'Don't,' she pleaded softly as Alex nodded reluctantly and after giving Pansy one last deadly glare, Alex curled up in bed and fell asleep quickly.

Next morning Alex quickly got dressed wearing her robes and made her way downstairs to the Great Hall along with Blaise. 'Hey,' Emma sat on the seat next to Alex and gave her a friendly smile. 'I just wanted to say thanks for defending me last night,' she said as Alex nodded, 'No problem,' and then Emma slipped away.

'What was that about?' Blaise asked. 'Nothing,' Alex shook her head and started eating her cereal.

'What all do we have today?' she asked as Blaise fumbled for his timetable and then said with a frown, 'We have double Defence Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindorks,' he paused and pretended to gag and then continued, 'And Transfiguration with Ravenclaws,'

'Why don't you like them, Gryffindors?' Alex asked as she played with her food.

'They despise us,' he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

'Who said that? I'm friends with two Gryffindorks- I mean Gryffindors and my sister is one too, they don't despise me,' she said indignantly as she waved to Harry and Ron across the table,'Coming to Defence Against the Dark Arts with me?"

Harry and Ron nodded as Alex gave Blaise a _see_ look. 'Fine, go now Potter and Weasley are waiting,' he sighed.

'Oh you're coming too,' she grinned and dragged him along with her to Harry and Ron. Harry sort of liked Blaise due to his straightforward and somewhat amiable nature but Ron seemed a little unhappy about it.

Alex had actually been looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts class the most but it turned out to be a huge joke. As soon as Alex entered the classroom , she wrinkled her nose smelling garlic. Their professor Quirrell who was the one whom Alex had seen in the Leaky Cauldron, was one pathetic and nervous excuse for a professor of Dark Arts. He couldn't even speak properly and kept stammering, let alone teach a pack of rowdy 1st years. Alex was so bored she almost dozed off and Blaise had to nudge her hard in the ribs to wake her up.

After the class got over Alex was about to leave along with Blaise when Quirrell stopped her, 'Black! I-I want you t-to stay for a w-w-while, Z-Zabini you need not wait y-you can go,' he stuttered.

As soon as Blaise was gone, Quirrell closed the door and spoke in an unusually harsh tone, 'Don't scream all right?'

'Why would I? It's you who's more likely to do that,' she snorted.

'This is no joke,' Quirrell said darkly as he removed his turban.

Alex gasped loudly; behind Quirrell's head was Voldemort himself. The same Voldemort that had been the cause of her nightmares.

'You….' She said slowly.

'Yes Alex,' he spoke in barely a whisper,' Now you might remember your promise to me of doing anything for me,'

'Y-y-yes,' now it was Alex's turn to stammer as Quirrell smirked.

'I want you to help Quirrell here and complete the tasks he gives you,' Voldemort said.

'Um alright,,' Alex said thinking it was a really strange request.

'Now,' Quirrell said putting his turban back on, 'You heard the Dark Lord, I want you to find out how a Devil's Snare can be defeated.'

'But why?' she asked out of curiosity. 'Well I'm not supposed to tell you this but do you know why the 3rd floor corridor is off limits? He paused for a second and continued,' it's because Dumbledore's been guarding the Philosopher's Stone there and he's put a lot of enchantments and stuff there. The Devil's Snare's one of them and then there's the 3 headed dog name's Fluffy I think,'

'How many enchantments exactly?' asked Alex.

'Well let's see; Snape's done one with his potions, McGonagall has used her chess set, Sprout's one is Devil's Snare, mine is a troll and Flitwick's done one too something about charmed keys I think. I don't know why but Dumbledore's been hiding a bit of information from me so I had to find out some of it by snooping around, anyways so that's why I want you to find out how we can defeat Devil's Snare okay?'

'Why can't you do it, you're a professor, you must know about it more than me,' she grumbled. 'Look here I need to avoid suspicion as much as possible plus Dark Lord's been weak lately, my time is spent in making healing and strengthening potions for him,' he explained.

'Okay I'll do it,' she said grudgingly. 'Within 3-4 days,' he added as Alex nodded groaning internally.

'Now scoot off!' he hissed as Alex nodded and left the classroom. She was almost thirty minutes late because of Quirrell and judging from professor McGonagall's expression she was in big trouble as McGonagall quickly spotted her entering despite her efforts to enter quietly

* * *

 **AN:- Sorry for the short chapter guys, I'm not getting time to write lately but I promise I'll try to be more consistent. Please review..**


	6. Doesn't Take Rocket Science, or Does It?

_PREVIOUSLY_

 _'Why can't you do it, you're a professor, you must know about it more than me,' she grumbled. 'Look here I need to avoid suspicion as much as possible plus Dark Lord's been weak lately, my time is spent in making healing and strengthening potions for him,' he explained._

 _'Okay I'll do it,' she said grudgingly. 'Within 3-4 days,' he added as Alex nodded groaning internally._

 _'Now scoot off!' he hissed as Alex nodded and left the classroom. She was almost thirty minutes late because of Quirrell and judging from professor McGonagall's expression she was in big trouble as McGonagall quickly spotted her entering despite her efforts to enter quietly._

* * *

'Ah, Alexandra Black,' she said in a strict tone.

'I prefer the name Alex to Alexandra you see, so please don't address me as Alexandra,' Alex said simply avoiding McGonagall's glare as the Slytherins snickered.

'Care to explain why you're late?' she asked clearly annoyed.

'Professor Quirrell made me stay back because he wanted to discuss something with me,' Alex began.

'Don't make excuses,' she snapped.

'I'm not! You can ask Blaise,' Alex said indignantly.

'Zabini? Is Alex telling the truth,' she demanded.

'Yeah she is,' he said and then after a pause and a glare from the angry teacher he added, 'professor,'

'Very well but take care not to be late next time,' McGonagall said looking embarrassed.

'What did Quirrell want?' Blaise asked as Alex joined him on the last bench.

'Nothing, he just asked me to do a stupid assignment for him,' Alex whispered as he nodded. Alex copied Blaise's notes while McGonagall lectured the class. Soon they were given a match and told to turn it into a needle.

Despite missing half the class Alex managed to turn her match into a needle though with quite difficulty. She was the only Slytherin to do so along with two other Ravenclaw boys and earned a warm smile from McGonagall surprising her a lot.

After the lesson ended, McGonagall said to Alex,' Alex I'm sorry for scolding you. By the way you did good in the class today and I'm hoping that you'll be one of the rare Slytherins I'll like.' Alex nodded knowing she won't be one of them at least this year with Quirrell taking half her transfiguration class and demanding for her to find out the weirdest things.

* * *

At around evening while chatting with her sister, Alex remembered what Quirrell had told her, so she decided to ask Blaise about Devil's Snare.

'Filthy mudblood,' Alex said and entered the Slytherin common room. There was a little group of first years sitting in one corner of the room and the other corner was where Blaise and a couple of other kids were seated.

'What's going on there?' she asked plopping down in an armchair next to Blaise.

'Malfoy's telling tales of him and his stupid adventures ,' he answered. Alex's eyes wandered to the group, where Malfoy sat between his bodyguards Crabble and Goyle and was apparently saying something as a girl, Alex recognized her as the pug faced Pansy with whom she'd fought that night, gasped from time to time battling her eyelashes and sashaying her hair. The very sight was sickening for Alex.

'Ugh,' she said and continued, 'Hey do you know anything at all about Devil's Snare?'

'Well no, but Daphne Greenglass would know-' he began as Emma joined them, 'What would Daphne know?

'Anything about the Devil's Snare,' Blaise said as Emma eyed Alex suspiciously,' Why?' she asked.

'Alex wanted to know,' he said.

'Just my curiosity,' Alex shrugged as Emma's suspicious glance did not waver. _Jeez Alex! Since when did you become such a bad liar?_ Alex chided herself quietly as she artfully avoided Emma's gaze and stood up, 'I better ask Daphne now unless I want to be eaten up by my curiosity,' earning a snort from Emma and Blaise both as she made her way through the group toward Daphne.

'And one time I was-' Draco was saying in his usual drawling voice as Alex cut him off, 'Daphne could I talk to you for just a second..please?'

'What for?' she frowned.

'I'll tell you but here's not a good place,' Alex muttered.

'Tell me here I won't leave in the middle of such a thrilling story,' she said glancing at Draco flirtingly. Alex snorted inwardly, Malfoy hadn't even started his _thrilling story_ but nonetheless spoke, 'Okay, I wanted to know what are the Devil's Snare's weaknesses, anyway we can defeat It?'

'Let's see…the Devil's Snare is afraid of fire and warmth so you could light a fire to defeat it but why are you asking this?' she asked puzzled.

Sighing that she got the information she said, 'None of your business, you can go back to listening to Draco's _thrilling tales_ ,' and pushed through the group leaving behind a couple of puzzled Slytherins.

'Got the information?' Blaise asked.

'Yep, much better than reading a ruddy book,' Alex said.

'I still don't understand why you wanted to know about Devil's Snare of all the interesting plants,' Emma said clearly not believing Alex's pathetic excuse of curiosity. Alex shrugged as Emma finally gave up trying to dig out the truth.

Alex spent the rest of the evening playing cards with Blaise and Emma after Blaise showed them his magical set of cards.

* * *

A mischievous thought struck Alex as she retired to bed that night. She knew very well that if she told Quirrell tomorrow itself about the Devil's Snare that would mean another backbreaking task, well backbreaking for lazy Alex. So she decided to push the deadline given by Quirrell and decided to tell him no sooner than next week.

Next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, more than half the children could hear the poor 1st year Slytherins howling because of their boring timetable, consisting of only History of Magic and Magical Theory. Alex was unexpectedly the only 1st year Slytherin not howling, for she planned to get permission from Quirrell to sit in the library which she did after a bit of persuasion.

So Alex sat in the library all the day, flipping through random interesting looking books, although she was supposed to be searching for Devil's Snare.

The week passed away quickly and so did the weekend for poor Alex who wasn't looking forward to DADA at all on Monday.

'Alex!' squeaked professor Quirrell during breakfast gesturing her to come to him, but Alex knew better as she chatted with Blaise and Emma in a loud voice which drained Quirrell's cries and squeaks.

* * *

'Alex!' Quirrell cried in anger once the DADA class had ended and everyone had gone.

'Did you manage to get the information about Devil's Snare?' he asked. His voice indicated his obvious fury and annoyance.

'Ummm..' Alex fiddled with her quill nervously.

'No? I gave you a whole bloody week!' Quirrell said hardly being able to keep himself from shouting.

'Professor just give me one more day please,' she pleaded hoping to miss History of Magic and Magical Theory again.

But he shook his head, 'The Dark Lord will have to know about this,' he thundered as he removed his turban revealing an amused looking Voldemort.

'Dark Lord, forgive me for disturbing you but I gave your stupid granddaughter a whole week to find out about the Devil's Snare and she still hasn't,' he complained.

'Really?' Voldemort whispered glaring at Alex as she felt as if someone or something had invaded her brain.

After a second he said in a smooth yet angry voice, 'The girl is lying Quirrell,'

'What?' he spat as Alex gulped.

'Why would you do that?' he said demanding an answer from her.

'Umm..' Alex gulped again as she could feel her brain being invaded by someone again.

'Really Quirrell? It doesn't take rocket science to figure that out now, right Alex?' he smiled coldly.

'She didn't want more tasks, did you Alex?' he glared.

'I..' Alex began as Quirrell said angrily, 'I pray you punish her my lord!'

'Oh I assure you Quirrell, she will be punished,' he said, his voice filled with glee.

'How? You'll restart my nightmares?' Alex said in a taunting voice but it couldn't mask the fear in her voice.

'Oh no, if you weren't aware before let me tell you creating and giving new punishments is high on my hobby list,' he chuckled and added gleefully, 'And I know the perfect one for you.'

'What is it? She asked, 'You gonna make me spend a night with the Bloody Barn eh?' she mocked him but the panic hadn't died from her voice.

'Oh no no no, it's much more worse believe me, this one's gonna haunt you for your lifetime, ' he said as suddenly felt herself being sucked out of this world and into another.

* * *

 **AN:- What do you think the punishment's gonna be? Please review and let me know if you liked this chapter.**


	7. Ah, Young Me!

**AN:- I'm really sorry I took so long to update, I just couldn't think of the perfect punishment for Alex. Anyways here's a long chapter for you guys that I hope you'll like and don't forget to review please :)**

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _'How? You'll restart my nightmares?' Alex said in a taunting voice but it couldn't mask the fear in her voice._

 _'Oh no, if you weren't aware before let me tell you creating and giving new punishments is high on my hobby list,' he chuckled and added gleefully, 'And I know the perfect one for you.'_

 _'What is it? She asked, 'You gonna make me spend a night with the Bloody Barn eh?' she mocked him but the panic hadn't died from her voice._

 _'Oh no no no, it's much more worse believe me, this one's gonna haunt you for your lifetime, ' he said as suddenly felt herself being sucked out of this world and into another._

* * *

 _NOW_

'Where am I?' Alex gasped as she landed on a street which seemed vaguely familiar to her.

'Wondering where we are?' a voice inside Alex's head which seemed too malicious to belong to anyone but Voldemort said.

'What've you done?' she asked as he merely replied, 'Look to your right Alex.'

Alex's gaze turned towards a nearby restaurant. At first she was puzzled but very soon she recognized it. It was the Waverly Substation, only it seemed a bit different.

Before she could ask anything else she saw a very beautiful woman emerge from the shop along with an extremely good looking young man. He was cradling none other than a cute 1 year old Alex. Alex couldn't hold her surprise in as she gaped loudly and ran to them.

The beautiful woman was Alex's mother Sophia and the young man her dad Sirius Black.

'Mom! Dad!' Alex cried out in joy but they kept talking in low voices as if they couldn't hear her. Startled she tried to tap their shoulders but her hand passed right through their bodies just as a ghost's would.

She turned pale, 'What did you do? Is this some kinda freaky afterlife?'

The voice inside her head howled with laughter and said, 'Oh no no, I brought you back in time by draining Quirrell's energy and using just a bit of his magic, that too just in time for you to see your poor mother get murdered. I told you this scene would haunt you like anything. Watching your mom die as you just stand there, unable to do anything. Poor lil' Alex.'

Alex muttered something rude and turned her attention towards her parents and listened to their conversation.

'-believe me, it'll be better if I go along honey, you know you almost got killed the last time you went alone, ' Sirius was saying.

'C'mon, I'll be fine I just have to go down the street and back after picking up the cake dear, ' Sophia said.

'You don't understand-' he began.

'I do baby, I promise I'll take care of myself all the way down the street kay? I won't let myself be hurt by any monster or something, ' she sighed dramatically, 'so long before I see you but I promise I'll send letters every day.'

'Not funny, ' he muttered and finally gave up and said, 'Alright alright but seriously be careful,' and after a quick kiss Sirius went inside reluctantly.

Alex groaned loudly and shouted, 'No dad! Mom's gonna need you!'

'Do I need to remind you that your presence cannot be felt? Anyways Sophia isn't gonna need his help just now, ' the voice said irritably.

'There's no harm in trying, is there?' Alex shrugged a she followed her mother down the street. Sophia had just collected the cake and just as she turned, a young man who resembled Sirius a lot appeared in front of her, surprising her for a moment.

'Regulus?!' she cried in disbelief and surprise.

'Sophia listen I need you to-' he whimpered and then suddenly his expression hardened as he smirked, rolled up his sleeves and triumphantly touched his Dark Mark to summon Voldemort.

The next second he was back to whimpering, 'oh what've I done, he's gonna be here any minute, Sophia you- you must get away from here. Get Alex and Sirius and run, ' he pleaded hysterically as he stumbled nearly falling as Sophia caught him.

'No, ' she said defiantly, 'I'm not leaving you like this c'mon now.' He leaned on her heavily unable to stand without support.

'You don't understand, you have to go, you're in danger, he-he won't spare none of you, ' he said weakly.

'I'll go but then you're coming with me.'

'I'll only slow you down besides I'm fighting the Imperius curse, I can turn against you any second, '

'All the more reasons to take you along, you'd go crazy under the curse, we can help you, maybe take you to Dumbledore, ' Sophia said determined to bring Regulus along.

'If he catches us, he'll probably put me under the Crutacious curse but he'll kill you, all of you and especially poor Alex, ' he said desperately trying to reason with Sophia but he was no match for her headstrongness as she still refused to go without him, 'I don't care, anyways Crutacious curse is way more painful than death, '

'Please. Listen. To. Me.' He spoke in measured breaths. It was clear that he was trying hard not to lose control.

'I did inherit my gift of manipulation from my mom, ' Alex thought as her uncle Regulus finally had to agree and now Sophia and Regulus were walking toward the Waverly Substation slowly.

When they were almost there, Regulus fell down with a louder thud than Alex had.

'He's gaining control again- I can feel it- run Sophia! Run!' he cried panicking.

'C'mon you can do it, he won't be able to control you again, ' she encouraged and persuaded Regulus as she resumed walking along with a still pleading Regulus. Just when they'd reached the door of Waverly Substation, Sirius's head poked out.

'Regulus!' he gasped as he handed Alex to Sophia and ran to his weak brother who continued pleading in vain, 'Sirius please-please listen to me-you have to go- you're in danger-he's coming-to-to kill you, ' he spoke pausing every now and then to take deep breaths as if someone was trying to squeeze the hell out of him.

'You're coming with us then Reg, ' Sirius said as Sophia said, 'I said that too but no, he wouldn't listen, ' Sophia said cradling Alex who gurgled joyfully at the sight of her vaguely familiar uncle.

Suddenly Regulus wrenched away from Sirius's strong grip and grinned maniacally,' Aha! Got the bastard husband too! You both are coming with me, oh and don't forget the baby!'

Reading Sirius's confused face Sophia explained,' He's under the Imperius curse,' and after a pause she added,' He did this, so he could find and kill us.'

Sirius's face contorted in rage,'How dare he! My brother really! The nerve of that shitty hypocrite-'

'Knock knock!' roared a voice identical to the one in Alex's head who was saying, 'Ah young me, so flattering,'

'Who's there?' Regulus said gleefully clapping as Voldemort appeared out of nowhere.

'Cut the crap dad! Stop cracking that lame joke, you've been doing this every time you meet us, ' Sophia sighed as Voldemort shrugged.

'Really? A knock knock joke? That's the best you got?' Alex too shook her head.

'C'mon Regulus, together we'll take you to The Place, ' Sirius said trying to pull Regulus back but Regulus got away and snarled, 'Get away you insufferable idiot!' And then bowed down to Voldemort, 'My lord!'

Sirius now turned towards Sophia, 'Look go to The Place, I'll meet you there after I rescue Reg.'

'Don't be stupid, ' she argued.

'Ahem! So which of you gonna die first, love birds?' Voldemort said.

'Neither of course, ' Sirius snarled, his eyes radiating an angry light that matched Sophia's.

'I think I know the answer. It's that bitch in your arms, I'm gonna kill her first,' Voldemort said his hatred towards Alex quite clear. Strangely Alex did not feel hurt in the least possible way. It was Voldemort after all, what can you expect, Alex thought.

Sophia didn't understand this as well as Alex did as her face hardened with fury, 'How dare you! Alex is not a bitch, she's your granddaughter for goodness sake!' she screamed.

Voldemort looked even more stone faced and spiteful if it was possible and said, 'A. she's the daughter of that bloody traitor Sirius and B. I don't give a shit about it, she's gonna DIE!'

Before he could do anything Sophia handed Sirius Alex and after a short silent argument Sirius disapparated leaving Sophia with her wand out, ready to defend herself.

Instead of preventing Sirius from leaving Voldemort stood there along with Regulus at his side and said, 'Look at that, father daughter duo once again, ' Voldemort's lips curled into what hardly passed for a smile.

'Yeah, ' Sophia laughed harshly knowing she wasn't gonna be spared at any cost.

'Let's do this rather painfully shall we?' Voldemort said as Regulus sneered and handed him a knife sharp enough to slice trough Sophia's body like it was butter.

'I prefer to do this the mudblood way for once, ' Voldemort said.

Sophia stood there electrified. She couldn't hurt Regulus obviously and Voldemort would instantly kill her if she so much as moved her wand. She knew that she was no match for her almost immortal dad.

She looked at Regulus helplessly as his expression flickered for a while making him look guilty for just a second.

After a few minutes of futile thinking Sophia gradually accepted the fact that she was not gonna live to see Alex grow up and enter Hogwarts and carry forward Sophia's legacy of wreaking havoc there.

She smiled briefly at the thought and then after one more minute of considering her chances of being saved she spoke, ' Fine but at least fulfill my last wish will you? I wanna talk to Regulus.'

But Voldemort was in no mood of granting her any wish at all, 'Ha! Last wish! That kinda shit only happens in movies.' Voldemort bellowed as he mercilessly sent the knife flying towards Sophia while Regulus held her still, thought there was no need to do that as her mother was not struggling at all, she looked ready to embrace death with her eyes closed, ready for the knife which hit her in the stomach as she collapsed silently without any hints of pain.

The knife had been charmed as with one hit all the blood drained out of Sophia.

Still some life left, Sophia opened her warm brown eyes and grasped Regulus's hand and spoke what were her last words, 'I know you were faking it since the beginning. You're a good actor, you know but you can't fool me, ' she paused and smiled a sad smile.

'I didn't expect this from you though Reg, ' she spoke his nickname with so much affection that Regulus's heart burned with guilt and remorse, 'anyways at least tell Sirius I died and tell him I love him and Alex, and of course one thing still remains to be said; I always loved you Reggy, if not as a girlfriend then as a sister and friend, you were the one who always stood by me, or at least that's what I thought..'

She took a deep breath and Regulus watched her die peacefully leaving him feeling extremely rueful and ashamed of what he'd helped Voldemort do. He stood up feeling his eyes well up with tears.

Regulus wasn't the only one who was crying. One fat tear rolled down Alex's cheek as she crouched next to her mom's dead body unable to even touch it.

Alex's very own uncle had been the cause of her mom's death. Wow. What a messed up family she had.

She unwillingly walked away as Regulus lifted Sophia's body teary eyed while Voldemort did some sort of spell on it.

Suddenly she was pulled out of that world and back into hers.

* * *

'God, ' she breathed heavily massaging her temples as she faced and unconscious Quirrell lying on his stomach with the back of his bald head flaunting a grinning Voldemort.

'Liked the experience?' he asked.

'No, ' she replied quietly. She was still in shock, her face a ghastly white shade.

'Thought not, ' he smirked and then said, 'Hopefully you've learnt your lesson, oh and by the way your next task is finding out how to defeat that 3 headed dog of Hagrid's, and you better find it by tomorrow evening, ' his smirk widened, 'unless of course you wanna relive that scene.'

'Are you kidding? I'm just 11! How am I supposed to find out how to defeat a vicious 3 headed dog, that too in barely a day?' she protested.

'Well, you're not a poor child and I don't care, I want you here tomorrow evening with the information I asked you, now sod off.'

With that he shooed Alex away and somehow put Quirrell's turban back on his head.


	8. We're Done Being Friends!

_PREVIOUSLY_

 _'Are you kidding? I'm just 11! How am I supposed to find out how to defeat a vicious 3 headed dog, that too in barely a day?' she protested._

 _'Well, you're not a poor child and I don't care, I want you here tomorrow evening with the information I asked you, now sod off.'_

 _With that he shooed Alex away and somehow put Quirrell's turban back on his head._

NOW

With very step that Alex took she shuddered violently not forgetting her mother's lifeless face. She'd just seen her mother die and it was haunting her!

With unusual difficulty in finding her common room, Alex quietly sat on an armchair trying to forget the experience she'd gone through. But it was impossible for her. Her mother's dead face kept coming back, bringing with it grief and devastation.

'Alex,' Alex heard her name being spoken crossly by Blaise. Alex blinked and looked up to see Blaise standing there with an angry expression.

'Hey Blaise,' Alex attempted to smile but failed miserably.

'What've you been up to Alex?' he demanded annoyed at Alex who was rarely hanging out with him lately.

'What do you mean?' Alex said pretending to be confused, but really she knew wholly well what he meant.

'What do you?' Blaise scornfully mimicked her, 'You're pathetic Alex, you've been lying to me repeatedly since the past few weeks, I thought you to be better, '

Alex frowned as Blaise continued enraged, 'You've been acting all strange and mysterious now a days. You're obviously up to something and unless you tell me about it, I refuse to talk to you!'

Alex's frown deepened as she pinched her nose bridge nervously. She couldn't tell Blaise anything at all, she couldn't risk it. She shook her head and said, 'I don't know what you're talking about Blaise.'

'Oh yeah?' his lip curled, 'Well then at least tell me what you're pretending to not know, '

'Blaise, ' Alex sighed ruefully, 'I can't-' but Blaise interrupted her angrily, 'Well then we're done being friends!'

* * *

Alex was literally on the verge of tears that day as she sat alone on her bad all day, unable to shake off the mourn she'd been feeling since she'd watched her mom die. She refused to have dinner but Emma coaxed her into coming. After dinner Harry, Ron and their new friend Hermione made their way towards her, consoling poor Alex, well trying to console her, but they didn't know what was really troubling Alex the most.

Blaise on the other hand sat as far from Alex as he could, which is to say at least a mile away at the other end of the long table, still furious that Alex wasn't telling him something.

That night, poor Alex slept through one of her worst nights ever. It was simply horrible. Her mom's stiff body's picture kept flashing in her mind and the whole murder scene replayed like a 1000000000000 times.

Alex woke up early that morning at around 4, shivering and shuddering as she recalled her nightmare. It was worse than Voldemort's torture sessions.

She tried sleeping again but, you can hardly call lying on the bed miserably while hallucinating, sleeping. At around 8 she got up and realizing it was time for breakfast she woke Emma up who was quite surprised as usually she was the one who sang 'Rise and shine sleepyhead!' so Alex would wake up.

'What've we got today?' Alex asked as Emma pulled her strawberry blonde hair in a smart ponytail.

'Today we're free-' Cue Alex's relieved sigh, '- except for flying lessons of course.' Cue Alex's groans as they made their way towards the Great Hall. Alex was too bothered to eat anything like last night, even so Emma tried to cajole her into eating in vain.

After breakfast they again went off to their common room. More often than not, Alex spent the time either dozing off or talking and playing games with Blaise. Typical of Alex, I mean you can't expect her of all people to do homework in this time, she would much rather die than doing it.

But she dreaded sleeping and the reason is more than obvious, and since Emma was nowhere to be seen after breakfast she sat idle.( AN: Did you seriously expect her to do her homework? *shakes head ruefully* You'll never learn..)

'Poor Alex's having a bad day eh?' Pansy sneered as her stupid friends laughed. Alex simply ignored her. Naturally Alex would be ready with witty comebacks but for this once she didn't think she had the energy.

'C'mon, tell me.' Pansy urged. After Alex refused to say anything she jeered, 'Missing your dad, are you?'

'Alex got up and glared daggers at her, giving her a murderous look that said _'shut up or you'll regret it'_ finally making Pansy steer clear of her for the rest of the afternoon which was spent idle by Alex.

'Hurry up, it's time for our flying lessons, ' Emma said as she entered the common room.

'Where were you?' Alex asked gazing at Emma who was busy wiping her soiled hands off a towel. Emma shrugged, 'Extra classes, '

Extra classes my ass thought Alex crossly as she noted Emma was carrying no book and did not in the least look as if she'd been studying. Alex knew when a person had been studying for three-four hours by looking at their face and Emma's face said otherwise.

So she's up to something that she's not telling me, Alex thought about how Blaise must've felt. They hurried towards the flying grounds along with the other students.

Alex was so terribly upset that day that she completely forgot about her flying powers and lost control over herself.

When they had to shout 'UP' to just make their brooms jump into their hands not only id Alex's broom jump into hers but she also took off in the air merely holding it shocking everyone including Madam Hooch.

She heard whoops and sounds;

'What the actual..'

'OH MY GOD!'

'Blimey!'

'Good lord!'

'Merlin's beard!'

Only then did she realize what she'd done and quickly brought herself down, before Madam Hooch could ask anything she had to take poor Neville to the hospital wing.

Alex could feel every pair of eyes present there on her, demanding an explanation. She snorted inwardly, did they really think she was gonna enlighten them? So she shrugged them off and turned to Emma who was the only one who didn't seem bothered by what Alex had done as she and Alex talked casually.

Finally a group of bold Gryffindors asked her, 'How'd you do it?'

'Don't know, ' she lied flawlessly shrugging.

Only two people knew for sure that she was lying. One was Blaise who was eyeing her suspiciously as Alex refused to meet his gaze. Blaise knew from her actions she was lying.

The other person who was determined that she was lying was...

 **AN :- It's been sooo long since I last updated and I'm really sorry about it. Summer holidays have started so I can assure you guys I'll be updating a lot more frequently, probably once a week or more. Anyways who do you think this other person is?**


	9. What Do You Think Potty?

**Please don't skip the author's note, even though it's very long..**

 **AN:- Hey guys I'm baackk! I felt so guilty for keeping you guys waiting for soo long earlier that I decided to write and post this chapter early . Please review, your reviews motivate me to write more chapters. When I see even a single review it encourages me a lot. Ever since I started writing I realized how much reviews meant to writers and since then I make sure to review every story I read even if it's just a small 'Loved it!' Or 'Please update!', so I'll say it once again (probably for the 20th time) : Please review! Anyways, this chapter is from Draco's point of view..kind of. Hope you enjoy the seeing the world through his eyes.**

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _Finally a group of bold Gryffindors asked her, 'How'd you do it?'_

 _'Don't know, ' she lied flawlessly shrugging._

 _Only two people knew for sure that she was lying. One was Blaise who was eyeing her suspiciously as Alex refused to meet his gaze. Blaise knew from her actions she was lying._

 _The other person who was determined that she was lying was..._

…Draco. He recalled how Alex had saved him that day. He immediately knew something was up with Alex. The only person (his father had told him so when he was 5, as a bedtime story), who could fly like that had been the Dark Lord. He shuddered at the mere thought. So, was Alex related to him? Was she helping him in return for his powers or something?

Draco's head was filled with such crazy ideas, each suggesting Alex certainly had something to do with the Dark Lord. Alex was still talking to Emma nonchalant as ever but was unable to mask her gratefulness towards Emma for not questioning her too. Draco ran a hand through his silky hair wondering what he could do to grab her attention.

He didn't know exactly why, but seeing Alex he felt a desperate need for his attention, he wanted to know her, to get close to her..Alex was cute in her own badass sort of way. He found himself inwardly smiling every time Alex threw a snarky reply his or his friends' way.

Presently brilliance struck him as he darted forward and picked up the Remembrall Neville's gran had given him. 'Hey look it's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran had sent him, ' he said holding it up for everyone to see.

'Give that here Malfoy!' Potter-or as Draco knew him-Potty said boldly. Alex stopped talking and looked at the duo. Draco mentally high fived himself, he knew provoking Potter and starting a fight would get her attention, that was the reason he insulted Potter and his sidekick Weasley nearly all the time, but it wasn't fun, they didn't have any good comebacks, well any at all. Alex looked like she was gonna side with Potter which annoyed Malfoy but nevertheless he smirked his signature smirk that he knew girls were crazy for.

Creative insults raced through his mind, each more hilarious than the last one but no, he wanted to cause a bigger commotion, probably get Pothead into trouble. And he knew just what to say and do, as per usual he might add.

'I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect- a tree would be a good place, what do you think Potty?' At this his Slytherin buddies snickered, even Alex looked amused at his nickname for Potter.

'Give it here!' Harry yelled as others merely nodded. Even Alex didn't say anything.

And THAT disturbed Draco. A lot. Ever since yesterday he'd observed Alex and Blaise had stopped talking and she seemed really forlorn and lost. All this had only reinforced Draco's suspicions.

Normally, Alex would be hurling insults at him, but at present she looked tired and almost… afraid. She looked different too, her eyes; once lit with mischief were now plain dull and her face gave off the impression that she was living through a really bad nightmare at the time.

Before Potter could do anything, Draco leapt onto his broomstick and took off, hovering over an oak tree, vaguely aware of the girls' gasps and screams and boys' whoops but fully aware that Alex didn't find it interesting. She had a blank and bored expression on her face, which offended Draco. You can just not ignore the Draco Malfoy and get away with it.

He called to Potter, 'Come and get it Scarhead!'

Potter-as he had expected-fell for it and mounted on his broom soaring up.

Whoa. The boy was a natural-no doubt. He had to admit- Harry wasn't so bad, he was quite good at flying actually for a beginner.

'Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom, ' Harry said attempting to look threatening. The boy was apparently also a natural at failing at most things no doubt, hell, he even failed to die!

'Oh yeah?' he sneered as Potter shot towards him like a javelin, Draco simply moved and got out of his way.

'No Crabble and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy.' Potter taunted causing Draco to sneer again, as if they were any help, they just stood behind him like threatening bulldozers; in reality he knew they didn't have it in themselves to even hurt a small harmless kitten.

'Catch it if you can then, ' Draco shouted and threw the glass ball high into the air waiting for Potter to catch it but before he could, Draco lurched forward and caught it after doing a graceful loop de loop.

'C'mon try harder, ' Draco grinned as once again he tossed it high but he didn't wanna catch it again, it was a bit pathetic honestly repeating a stunt so instead he flew down and landed on the ground safely letting Potter catch it, he landed on the grass clutching the Remembrall a few seconds after him.

'HARRY POTTER!' Draco turned to see McGonagall. She would have been his favorite teacher if she didn't show her evident dislike towards Slytherins so often- well all the time.

He watched as she chided him while the Gryffindors tried defending him. The Remembrall lay forgotten in the grass as Draco quietly slipped it into his pocket, making up his mind to return the ball to Neville when he got the time.

A few minutes later, Harry followed McGonagall inside, not failing to send a charming smile Alex's way which enraged Draco. He watched sullenly as they exchanged reassuring smiles, the desire to jinx Potter burning inside him.

 **AN: What do you guys think of Draco? Who do you think should end up with Alex in the end? Draco or Harry?**


	10. Are You Being Sarcastic, Young Lady?

_PREVIOUSLY_

 _'HARRY POTTER!' Draco turned to see McGonagall. She would have been his favorite teacher if she didn't show her evident dislike towards Slytherins so often- well all the time._

 _He watched as she chided him while the Gryffindors tried defending him. The Remembrall lay forgotten in the grass as Draco quietly slipped it into his pocket, making up his mind to return the ball to Neville when he got the time._

 _A few minutes later, Harry followed McGonagall inside, not failing to send a charming smile Alex's way which enraged Draco. He watched sullenly as they exchanged reassuring smiles, the desire to jinx Potter burning inside him._

NOW

The following weeks, Alex's nightmares increased, sometimes she even dreamt of everyone she knew and loved shouting and scolding her, 'Why did you help him?', sometimes she had the classic flashbacks of her mother being murdered, which were occasionally followed by Voldemort's taunts.

At least they were limited through her sleep, she sighed inwardly while simultaneously glaring at her potions partner- the only and only Draco- who was busy cracking jokes with his cronies about Ron's old robes or Harry's ugly scar, leaving Alex to brew the potion by herself. So while brewing the potion, she continued trying to burn a hole through his body with her glares.

As if wanting to prove her assumption wrong, Alex's vision suddenly blanked out. She could no longer hear Draco's panicked yells as she almost hit the floor but was rescued by him.

Her mind couldn't process anything, she couldn't see, feel, hear or even say anything. Only one thing replayed itself in her mind. A horrible opera that she'd watched a long time ago at Theresa's insistence- obviously not- she watched as the charmed knife repeatedly struck her mother's body, as she fell on a ground following vicious laughter.

The scene kept replaying. Finally after what seemed like a gazillion hours to her, it stopped and her vision cleared a bit.

She could make out someone sitting beside her and another person coming towards her holding something. She blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes before sitting up.

'Hey lie down, you need rest, ' the person beside her spoke gently pushing her back. She held back a gasp as she saw who was talking to her. It was Draco.

'Wh-what happened?' she asked groggily, 'Why am I here? More importantly why are you here?' Draco said nothing but chuckled.

'Now relax young lady or I'll have to send Draco away, ' Mrs Pomfrey said setting a tray on the table next to Alex's bed.

'I'd like that please, ' Alex muttered as Draco chuckled humorlessly and then said, 'You'd blacked out, so I carried you here, professor Snape sent me.' Smirking nonetheless at Alex's disgusted and angry expression.

'How long's it been?' she asked as he replied nonchalantly, 'Oh, about a month.'

He burst out laughing at Alex's shocked expression and said, 'Just kidding, only an hour or so.'

'So why're you here? You can go back, show's over.'

He feigned a hurt expression and mimicked Alex throwing his hands up exasperated and said, 'That's what I get for saving you?'

Alex laughed and Draco joined her, finally she said, 'Hey you didn't save me, you just brought me here, ' she paused for a while, 'well, that's technically saving me, so I guess…thanks.'

'You're welcome, ' he said bowing dramatically, earning a giggle from Alex.

'So what were you dreaming about?' he asked a bit cautiously, 'What?' Alex asked taken aback at first and then smirked, 'You?' but that came out as a question than as a statement.

Draco looked like a kid on Christmas, 'Really?' he asked as she burst out laughing, 'In your dreams Draco!'

He laughed, 'Your face begs to differ Alex!'

'As if, ' she rolled her eyes as he smirked and said, 'You know Potty and Weasel were worried, they wanted to came but Snape forbid them to.'

Alex frowned at this, 'Why're you so rude to them? What'd they do to make you hold such a bad grudge against them?'

'Those idiots didn't wanna become my friends because my father was-well you know, a death eater…why compare me to my dad, I mean I get it he's my father but it's so unfair!' he pouted like a child which in Alex's opinion made him look cute.

'Seriously? You hold a grudge against them for this petty reason?' she asked shaking her head in disbelief.

'Hey, it's not so petty! They refused my friendship, just-just because of my father! When you get rejected by a redhead and scarhead, the reason being your stupid excuse of a father, let me tell you it does not feel good. At all!' he pouted again, causing Alex to erupt into giggles. She pinched his cheek slightly, 'You look cute when you pout!' she laughed.

He pretended to be gravely hurt and offended and said, 'Oh, so I'm not cute the other times?' this made Alex roll her eyes at his childishness.

'Are you rolling your eyes at me?' he asked in mock disgust.

'No, I'm just exercising them, ' she muttered holding back another eye roll.

'Are you being sarcastic, young lady?' Draco gasped angrily.

'No, I'm being serious!' she deadpanned-well, tried to but she ended up laughing as Draco proceeded t o tickle Alex, who squealed, she was very very ticklish.

'I hope you learnt a lesson, ' he said in a grave voice after finally stopping.

'Yeah; never be sarcastic with Draco 'cause he can't understand it, ' Alex laughed.

They talked for a while and believe it or not, Alex found the seemingly unbearable boy quite likeable and really funny and playful.

'Hey Alex!' Alex found Harry, Ron, and Hermione racing towards her.

'How're you now? What happened to you?' Harry asked worriedly.

'I'm fine, I'm fine, ' Alex said waving her hand dismissively, noting the sudden change in Draco's mood.

'What. Are. You. Doing. Here?' Ron snarled at Draco who replied indifferently, ' Torturing and bullying her, duh!'

'I knew it!' Ron and Harry fist pumped the air as Alex shared a look with Draco which Hermione didn't fail to notice.

'C'mon you guys, there's no need to fight, Draco was just keeping me company.' Alex said as Draco stood up shooting Alex a warm smile after mouthing , 'Don't forget today's lesson!'

He left without another word and before they could say anything, Madam Pomfrey ushered them outside saying that Alex needed rest.

Alex slowly drifted to sleep only to find Voldemort waiting for her in her dreams. 'I heard you blacked out in Potions today, eh? Looks like Snape bored you to unconsciousness?'

'Well, ' he continued when Alex didn't reply, 'I'm just here to remind you about your task, tomorrow's the deadline, '

'But-' she mumbled.

'Coming up next is your usual dose of nightmares, ' he said brightly.

Finally, Alex woke up from your nap, her memories of nightmares and torture fresh. _Enough_ she told herself, _enough is enough, I'm refusing Quirrell today, I won't help him whatsoever!_

But she couldn't help but remind herself about what Voldemort had said and threatened to do if she refused. After playing devil's advocate between the 2 voices inside her head for a long time, Alex finally decided to avoid Quirrell as much as she could now. Of course the torture problem still remained but at least he couldn't confront her or give her anymore stupid tasks.

From now on, she ditched most of his classes and if by any chance she had to attend, she'd hide in the midst of big groups, so he couldn't make his way towards her.

2-3 weeks passed like this but Alex's nightmares continued and of course Voldemort resumed his little torture sessions. Soon worry lines and dark circles could be seen on her face and scars started appearing prominently on her arms.

Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to ask Alex what was the matter but she shooed them away, barely talking to anyone now a days. Emma too was barely there, gone for her _extra classes_ nearly all the time.

Some teachers like Snape noticed the change in Alex and questioned her but Alex would just play dumb nod stupidly and say nothing.

After all, they had no idea what she was dealing with..or did they? She thought doodling idly in her potions class, aware that Snape was eyeing her in an ever so crucial way, probably thinking what was wrong with her.

 **AN:-**

 **I'm soooo sorry for not updating in so long. I'd went to my cousin's place for the week and let's just say I just can't seem to write or type when surrounded by small boisterous 5 year olds or nosy relatives.**


	11. What A Kiss Up!

**AN: This chapter is from draco's point of view, and I was wondering if I should start considering writing from 1st point of view rather than 3rd, what do you guys think? Let me know by reviewing, constructive criticism welcome.**

 _PREVIOUSLY_

Some teachers like Snape noticed the change in Alex and questioned her but Alex would just play dumb nod stupidly and say nothing.

After all, they had no idea what she was dealing with..or did they? She thought doodling idly in her potions class, aware that Snape was eyeing her in an ever so crucial way, probably thinking what was wrong with her.

 **NOW**

It's been 2-3 weeks since Alex had started acting all weird and different from what she was and how he liked her. Draco didn't know what was up with Alex and it was literally eating him up!

She was never present in the DADA classes and the one or two times she was, she would slip next to him, between his big group of friends and start talking as if they were best friends and she loved his company, but he knew all too well that that wasn't the case.

After thinking it over several times, the most reasonable and logical reason he could think of was that Alex was desperately trying to hide, hide from someone or something but what he didn't know was who was it that Alex was hiding from, and it was most definitely eating him up!

Not that he cared, he was just curious…right? Oh good lord, who was he kidding? Since the day he saw Alex at Madam Malkin's Robes shop, he'd felt kind of pull towards her, he'd wanted to talk to her, to know her and to just feel her presence, he liked it. Hell, he liked her.

He'd heard from Pansy and a few other girls that she muttered things in her sleep and had nightmares.

He noticed he looked different too, with worry lines and dark circles, confirming what Pansy had told Draco about her. He was still wondering when, by chance he saw Alex coming from around the corner.

Key words : by chance. Of course he wasn't stalking her, _pfft, what kind of creepy lovesick stalkerish guy would do that?_ He thought to himself.

 _You_ a smug voice answered him, but for now he flipped it off, his eyes not leaving Alex. Just as she was passing by the teacher's staff room, unaware of the pair of eyes on her, she was stopped by Snape who called out to her, loud enough for Draco to hear, 'Alex, can you come here for a second?'

Alex sighed and entered as Draco moved closer. Interrupting the little student-teacher talk they were gonna have would seem very rude, he thought smirking eavesdropping was way better and a more polite way of listening.

He looked through the tiny open part of the door and discovered Quirrell was there too, and the looks he was giving Alex and Snape were just priceless. He looked as if a vampire had chased him all the way to here whenever Snape looked at him and when Alex looked at him, he looked as though he was a vampire who could even chase Snape if he wanted.

But seriously, Draco didn't know he was capable of making Alex cower under him, though Alex had her back towards him, he could make out by her shuddering shoulders that she was desperately trying to calm herself down as Quirrell shot her 'can't-wait-to-torture-you-again' looks which took Draco to a whole new level of shock.

I mean it's not every day he saw a Quirrell, a person easily scared to deaths by even small rats he might add, shoot a pure evil look at the most badass girl he knew at Hogwarts; Alex.

'Quirrell here, tells me that you Alex have been missing out on many of his classes, ' Snape said in his silky voice tapping his foot.

Of course she had been, but why the bloody hell did Quirrell report it to Snape of all people. He got it that Snape was Slytherin's head and all that stuff but Quirrell had been extremely scared by Snape if his increased nervousness and worsened stuttering were any indication.

So why report such a thing to Snape? Draco wondered.

'Y-yes, she h-h-hardly ever turns u-up, ' Quirrell interjected.

Although Alex could've easily lied as Draco observed; she instead kept quiet. To say this puzzled Draco would be the understatement of the century.

'I'm concerned about you Alex, for I'm your house's head, ' Snape continued , 'why have you been ditching his classes? You must know DADA is an integral part of our studies,;

'Because…' Alex paused probably thinking of an excuse and then continued, 'they're a bit of a joke- actually, no scratch that- they are a huge joke if you ask me. He stammers all the time, teaches nothing, too scared to teach his own subject.' Alex rambled on concluding finally, ' So you can see how much of a brilliant teacher he is.' She said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Quirrell was apparently too stunned and embarrassed to speak as Alex added a bit too sincerely, ' I think you would be a much better teacher than him, professor.'

Even though Snape ignored it, Draco could literally feel how pleased he was feeling. What a kiss up Draco thought smiling nonetheless. It was true, what Alex had said but he could easily make out that that was definitely not the reason for her absence.

'That's sooo not true, ' he heard Quirrell whine. He could literally imagine Quirrell scowling indignantly and stomping his foot at Alex while Alex put her hands on her hip and looked at him defiantly.

But that's not what quite happened as Quirrell's rather abnormal turban caught Alex's attention, while Quirrell and she had a silent conversation, which didn't go unnoticed by Snape who witnessed it with utmost amusement while narrowing his eyes at Quirrell who for a change managed to make Alex cower in the end.

Draco, who couldn't see it, assumed that they were just waiting for Snape to respond.

'Alright, alright. Well, Alex , from now on, you need to stop ditching DADA classes. Also, as Quirrell had requested, you will be having extra classes with him for a few weeks every evening so you can catch up with the other students, ' Snape said finally highly amused.

'No!' Alex panicked and paused, then continued after calming herself down, 'I mean-' but Quirrell interrupted her in an unusually smug and cheerful voice, ' I'll be going now!' this alerted Draco who immediately shrank into the shadows. He didn't really think Quirrell would take any notice of him since he assumed Quirrell was too busy looking over his shoulder to check for any imaginary vampires following him to notice Draco.

But unfortunately for him, as Quirrell got out he banged the door loudly and triumphantly strutted away, leaving a cross Draco behind who could no longer hear the conversation going on between Snape and Alex.

'Stupid dunderhead, ' Draco mumbled under his breath as he was forced to walk away. He wasn't so stupid as to still linger around, with the danger of Snape or Alex coming out and catching him; for in his opinion their observation skills were a whole lot better than Quirrell's, who spent his time looking for trolls, vampires and merlin knows what.

 **P.S The next chapter will be up in a few hours hopefully.**


	12. I Feel So Wanted!

_PREVIOUSLY_

 _'Stupid dunderhead, ' Draco mumbled under his breath as he was forced to walk away. He wasn't so stupid as to still linger around, with the danger of Snape or Alex coming out and catching him; for in his opinion their observation skills were a whole lot better than Quirrell's, who spent his time looking for trolls, vampires and merlin knows what._

NOW

(Back to Alex's POV)

'You were saying?' Snape asked raising his eyebrows and addressing Alex with a questioning gaze that she refused to meet.

'N-nothing, ' she sighed, making the disdain rather clear in her voice.

'Alex, ' Snape began, ' I know something's troubling you. You can tell me, you can rely on me to not tell anyone and if possible I'll most certainly help you, ' he said in a comforting voice.

Time to play dumb, Alex thought bitterly and wore her best poker face while saying quietly, 'I don't what you're talking about professor.'

She was now anxious to get out and avoid Snape's calculating and discerning gaze.

'C'mon, Alex tell me, ' Snape urged, ' I assure you, you can trust me.'

He added after a moment of silence, 'If it's of any comfort or help, I was one of the closest friends of your mom Sophia, you can always talk to me about _that_ too.'

She didn't bother to conceal her utter surprise and shock upon hearing this. Alex's stomach dropped when she realized what he meant by _that._

After a few minutes of coaxing Alex by using magically conjured up cookies and lots of promises about giving her freedom from homework for the rest of the year; she had told him everything about who was at the back of her head, what they were up to, how he'd been threatening her, giving her absurd tasks, that punishment she'd been given, her nightmares and torture sessions.

'That's why I'd been avoiding Quirrell all this time, please cancel my extra classes with him, now that you know my reason, ' she said showing him bambi eyes.

'I see, ' he said thoughtfully, 'Well, I s'pose you could continue missing classes.' Alex sighed relieved that she would no longer have to be confronted by Quirrell and Voldemort.

'But, ' he continued making Alex groan, 'what you told me about the nightmare and torture sessions the…Dark Lord was giving you; I think there's a way to stop them. In your DADA periods instead of going to Quirrell you'll have to come to me to learn the technique.'

'Alright I guess, ' she said a bit unhappy that she won't be free after all but relieved she'd be able to prevent those torture sessions.

The next day, during DADA, Alex went to Snape, curious about he was gonna teach her.

'Professor, I'm here, ' she said entering Snape's office without knocking which annoyed him a great deal.

'Very well, close the door, ' he instructed her.

'Now, I'm going to teach you Occlumency the branch of magic which seals your mind against magical intrusion and influence, ' he began intertwining his fingers together, 'it'll help you close your mind to the Dark Lord so he won't be able to attack or torture you, '

'What do you mean by 'close your mind to the Dark Lord' part?' Alex asked refraining from adding 'does he have a key to unlock it?'

'The Dark Lord is highly skilled in Legitimency, the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind and one can manipulate and enter one's mind like he did to yours, and do whatever he wants to you. Although, the latter requires a lot of energy and can be done only to someone who shares a special bond with them, like you're Voldemort's granddaughter so he can well, torture you, ' Snape paused to let the information sink into Alex's evidently perplexed mind.

'The Dark Lord can delve into your mind and can hurt you with the help of this skill,' he explained.

'Okaaayy, I think I get it, ' Alex said after a rather long pause.

'So, to prevent this from happening, you have to shut out the Dark Lord from your mind and not let your emotions and thoughts get in the way and overpower your will. To do this you have to be skilled in Occlumency , ' he explained, 'Now, it's a bit difficult especially for a 1st year but I believe you're wholly capable of learning it, ' he said.

Usually, when teachers said something was a 'bit difficult' it translated to 'hella difficult' in Alex's vocabulary. And Snape was making it look as if only 1000 year old or so talented wizards like Dumbledore or Voldemort could do it.

'Uh okay?' Alex said, beginning to wish that she'd rather be in DADA rather than learning this difficult Occult something skill.

'So, ' he said, ' I'm about to break into your mind and Alex, you must block me, to do that close your mind, let go of all emotions, repel me with your brain…now on the count of three….' He rubbed his hands together and cried, ' Three! Legilimens!'

Apparently, Snape doesn't know that when you say on the count of three, means you also have to one and two, not only three. Alex felt as though someone was trying to violate her mind. She tried to empty her mind but it was really hard for her to block Snape and pretty soon she'd lost whatever control she had had.

Her memories floated before clearly visible to both her and Snape.

She was 3, trying to reach the bag kept on the top of the wardrobe. She suddenly lurched up instinctively and grabbed it, next she knew, she was on the floor, amazed by what had just happened, crazy thoughts circling her mind maybe she was destined to be a superhero, or maybe she was part bird or something.

Next, she saw her 5 year old self hiding behind her mom, as Justin greeted them.

She was lost in her whirlwind of memories when finally Snape stopped.

'Alex, ' he sighed, 'you're not trying …you can do much better.'

'I am, ' Alex protested.

'Fine, let's try this one more time, ' he said again performing the spell but this time Alex was ready.

Or so she'd thought.

Currently Snape was seeing 6 year old Alex cry like anything because Gigi had ripped her blankie.

'No!' she thought determinedly, 'no one sees Alex Black Riddle cry!' she slowly blocked her mind, determined that Snape shouldn't continue seeing her cry.

After a few minutes, she was successful as she opened her eyes to see Snape standing before her with a proud smile displayed on his normally brooding face.

'Well done! You did good, ' he said gently patting her on the back. Alex managed a wobbly smile, but it seemed like all he energy had been drained out of her. Maybe that was because it had.

After one more try, Snape sent her to Transfiguration and told her to come on Wednesday again. Alex went feeling somewhat empowered yet a bit exhausted. The following week passed quickly and Alex had two Occlumency lessons.

In the 2nd class on Saturday she managed to master it to quite an extent, much to Snape's delight and she dare say relief. He was really getting tired of Alex's habit to barge in without knocking and banging the door.

'Professor, ' Alex began a bit hesitantly one day, 'Do you think Occlumency will help me stop uh, the nightmares I have about you-know-what?'

'No, I was hoping they'd stop naturally, ' he replied.

'Well, they're not, ' Alex confessed, 'they're the reason I'm so un-Alex-ish these days, '

'Well in that case I'll see what I can do, ' Snape said putting on his thinking face. 'Alright well, I'll be going, ' she said getting up.

Two days after, on Saturday Alex was woken up by Emma shuddering from her nightmares again.

'Alex! Get up girl! Snape's calling you!' she said.

'So early? What for?' she groaned loudly as she got up hurriedly throwing on her robes.

'You called me?' Alex asked appearing in Snape's office. Let's just say that she wasn't expecting to see who she saw there, next to Madison and Snape.

'What is he doing here?' she said by way of greeting as he rolled his eyes, 'I feel so wanted. '

She ignored him, facing Snape for an answer.

 **AN: Wow, that was fast, right? Any guesses who this _he_ is? Please review and also tell me if you think I should change the POV from 3rd person to 1st.**


	13. Gryffindor or Slytherin?

**AN:**

 **Heyy guys I'm back! So this chapter has been written in 1** **st** **person POV. Please let me know in the comments which POV you prefer so I can write accordingly.**

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _'You called me?' Alex asked appearing in Snape's office. Let's just say that she wasn't expecting to see who she saw there, next to Madison and Snape._

 _'What is he doing here?' she said by way of greeting as he rolled his eyes, 'I feel so wanted. '_

 _She ignored him, facing Snape for an answer._

NOW

'Um, I told Madison about the nightmares you see,' Snape explained.

'And I wrote to Justin,' Madison said in her sing-song voice.

'And I got Dumbledore and the Ministry to allow me to take you out for a surprise I planned today.' Justin finished in his sing-song voice.

'And _I_ wanna know what it is.' I mimicked them.

Justin snorted, 'It's a surprise duh!'

I absolutely hated surprises, especially when they were for me. Not being in on a secret made me go bonkers. Just ask Justin how I paid him back for hiding secrets from me.

'C' mon, tell me what's this surprise,' I urged him grinning unconsciously at the memory, but Justin wouldn't budge.

'Remember that time…' my voice trailed off, I wiggled my finger dramatically at Justin who suddenly turned very pale, 'N-no, you wouldn't,' he stammered, beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead.

I laughed my evil laugh, 'I would.' It had been quite a while since I'd done that. That sounded and felt so good I was tempted to let out a series of evil laughs, but then I figured it would make me look like some psychotic girl so I decided against it.

'No you won't,' Snape said interfering and sending a glare my way. I scowled and huffed,' Fine, whatever.' 'Party poopers,' I mumbled with a dramatic and sad touch. Madison let out a laugh, 'It's not even been a minute and she's already her old self, Justin you really have an effect on her.'

'Oh, I'm nothing in comparison to the person she's gonna meet.' He gushed. He looked more excited than a girl who Ian Somerhalder had just proposed to and that's saying something.

…...

'Where are we? Who're we gonna meet?' I asked curiously tugging at Justin's sleeve childishly as we entered a dark and grubby room.

'Just know that you're gonna meet someone special.' He said.

'Who?' I whined irritably. For the past hour, he had been throwing random hints my way, knowing I was hopeless at guessing. I'm sure as heck he did it on purpose to annoy the rainbows out of me, knowing I couldn't even do anything since Snape had accompanied us for some part of our ride here. But now that we were finally alone, it was safe to say Justin wasn't as safe as he thought. Muahahahaha. That really felt good even if it was in my mind, you should try it sometime.

'Let's see if you can recognize who I'm talking about. I had to beg the Ministry to let him come.' Justin continued. At this point, I seriously had to physically stop myself from smacking the idiot's head.

I shook my head and sighed instead. Silly boy, he'll never learn that what he's doing right now is the worst thing he could do such a surprise hating person (Idk if that's a word) like me. Humans make mistakes but this guy made more than humanly possible. I knew I had been right all along in guessing Justin wasn't human. My guess is he's still an ape or something, or maybe a magical rat who can change into human form ( anyone who got the reference?). Time to teach him a lesson, I guess.

'Would you rather tell me who's this you're talking about or have mom's six-inch high heels up your sorry to be arse?' I deadpanned suddenly.

'You promised,' Justin protested weakly as I pretended to think, tapping my chin, 'Hmm did I? I don't really remember..'

'Fine, fine. Drumroll please!' he said clapping his hands as the room lit up and a tall bearded man came into view followed by another wild-looking unruly man.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets while my jaw actually hit the floor when I recognized the man. I had NOT expected him to be this mystery person of all people on earth.

Sirius Black!

It was safe to say, judging from his jaw that was about to drop to the floor and his eyeballs that were about to roll out that like me, he had not been known he was gonna meet her either.

He had prematurely aged beyond that of a man in his thirties. His once youthful and handsome face was now gaunt and sunken. He had dark matted hair and dreadful yellow teeth that showed in a crooked smile when he recognized me.

'Dad?' I finally found my voice and managed to choke out in a voice of utter disbelief.

'Alex! My dear daughter!' Dad boomed heartily in a harsh yet affectionate and broken voice, 'It's been ten years since I last saw my lil' pumpkin! You've grown so much! You look just like-' his voice trailed off as he looked at me with a look of pure love and adoration, with maybe a hint of despair.

'-like mom?' I finished for him, cracking a smile. Not a smirk or an evil smile, a genuinely sincere smile. And you know what? This actually feels better than my evil laugh.

I'd made up my mind to scold dad first thing if I ever met him but right now all my resolutions crumpled to the ground, I was flooded with delight and happiness at the sight of my dear old father.

'I guess I'll just go, give you guys some, uh privacy.' Justin said quietly as he exited from the room happy to see me smile finally after what seemed like an eternity if his relieved smile and twinkling eyes were any indications.

'Ah Justin, he was a chubby lil' lad of 10 when we were in the States,' dad spoke up with a distant, sad glint in her eyes.

However monkey-like he may be, Justin was my brother after all so I couldn't help but feel immense gratitude towards him. Hmm, maybe I'll spare him a prank or two and play them on Max instead.

An awkward silence fell over the room as I shifted uncomfortably at the mention of 'we'. A cluster of words swirled in my head.

Mom. Murder. Voldemort. Nightmare. Imaginary voices chanted in my head.

The horrendous scene was fast coming back and I could feel myself going dizzy. I began to pray frantically. Look God, we may not have the best relationship ever and I guess you mustn't have liked it when I slept through those church sessions or pranked the poor old vicar there or that time when I… ah, you know what I'm not going to anger you more by recalling those-um idiotic things I did but please don't let me faint in front of dad, I really don't want him finding that out.

Turns out God had been laughing in my face all right. 'Anyway, Justin told me you were having nightmares for some reason?' he asked, disbelief practically rang out of his tone. Clearly, he didn't believe it, too bad for him.

Damn, even monkeys don't make that many mistakes. After spending so many years with me, one would think Justin wouldn't spill all my secrets like that. But nooo, he just has to prove he's the biggest asshat ever. I frowned and my cheeks flushed due to embarrassment. Dang it, I would've probably been better off fainting. At least I could've made a believable excuse for it.

I swear one of these days, I'm going to hunt Justin down and chop off his balls and feed it to werewolves. Or maybe I'll just beat him with mom's heels like last time. Hehe.

Looking at my red face he said, 'Oh don't get embarrassed now. Once upon a time, I had them too but then they kinda stopped,' he said scratching the back of his neck uneasily as if remembering something he much rather wouldn't.

'What did you dream about?' I asked. Besides hoping to change the subject I was genuinely shocked when dad said _he_ had nightmares.

'So what nightmares do you have?' he asked further, totally ignoring my questions might I add.

After a whole lot of consideration, I finally told him everything as hastily as possible and explained about my nightmares and how Snape had been helping me.

I didn't fail to notice how he first spat at the mention of Snape and continued to look as if he'd accidentally swallowed a ton or so of fluxweed every time I mentioned Snape.

I know how horrible fluxweed tastes since there was this stupid guy, Crabble I think, one of Draco's cronies, who swallowed it since he was hungry. I didn't have enough words to describe his disgusting condition.

Though, his expression softened and his sourness morphed into gratitude when I told him how Snape had offered to help me.

'You still have nightmares, even after Occlumency?' he asked thoughtfully; though it was kinda hard to tell with his shaggy eyebrows and caveman features. I nodded.

'Well Alex there's only one suggestion I can give you, you need to move on. Trust me when Sophia was gone I felt ten times more tortured than you and hell I blamed myself for everything at that time which is why I went a bit-ah, crazy you know. But as time goes on you'll have to learn not to blame yourself and accept the truth, because you know what? It won't change for you and it doesn't give a damn about how it affects you so why should you give a damn? Wow, that was not one suggestion.' He said looking at himself in wonder.

I just nodded, feeling highly uncomfortable talking about my problems and nightmares.

'What would you do if you were in my place dad? Help or defy Voldemort ?' I asked shyly after a lot of consideration and hesitation.

'Why that's a no-brainer answer Alex! Definitely defy!' he said over-enthusiastically.

'In fact,' he continued calming down a bit as slowly the corners of his mouth turned up and a mischievous smile- one that I knew very well- crept up, lightening up his face and making him look many years younger, 'I suggest that you, young lady, do a little more than defy if you know what I mean.'

'Ooh, you can bet I do dad,' I grinned slyly. I knew all too well what he meant.

I was after all my father's daughter.

We continued talking and in all honesty, I found him to be the only person who could understand and co-relate with me so much.

I was surprised to hear even he had been in Gryffindor, seems like I'm the only Slytherin in my family but I don't care. In fact, I'm pretty cool with it. Being a Slytherin has its perks, which include being saved from detention and stuff due to Snape and getting favored in potions class. This was enough to make me believe that Slytherin is officially the best house.

Dad and I spent 15 minutes debating on the topic 'What's better? Slytherin or Gryffindor?'

Obviously, I won.

'Dad,' I finally said preparing myself to ask something that I was dying to ask but had not done so since I had been convinced that it was definitely the most absurd and awkward question ever.

'I gulped and said,'Didyoureallycommitthosethirteenmurders?'

'What?' he asked confused.

I took a deep breath and repeated myself, making an effort to be slow this time,' Dad, did you really commit those thirteen murders?'

Once again a deafening silence fell over the room. I could practically sense the discomfort vibrating in the room.

Aaaaawwwkkwwwaaaarrrdd.

Finally, he heaved a sigh and answered my question, 'I did.'

 **AN: Azkaban prisoner Sirius say whaaaat?**

 **I know I updated like really late this time and I'm as always sorry for that, but I have a valid reason this time. I had a MUN (model united nation, google it if you don't know what it is) session held this week at school which meant a whole lot of research and shit and I became so wrapped up in it that I couldn't post any chapters.**

 **So, I had lots of fun in MUN, I got to represent UK as my country (shoutout to cupcake2219! That's your country right? I had to check your profile to be sure that I wasn't making a fool of myself. Just realized how much of a stalker I sound like) so yeah, my besties got Zambia and Burundi, god were they jealous of me.**

 **Sincerely lagging in updates,**

 **Athena1000**

 **P.S.**

 **I didn't really edit this chapter that well, so feel free to point out any mistakes. Constructive criticism welcome!**

 **P.P.S.**

 **I have loads of exams coming up so don't expect sooner updates right now. Although I can guarantee you guys a chapter in the coming week.**


End file.
